


Angel Feathers

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Slow Burn, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe based on the movie Stardust. When Dean sets out to retrieve an angel to impress a girl he likes, what he finds is not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the new fic I promised for my one year anniversary on Ao3. I've been wanting to write this fic for a while now since I really like this movie and think it would adapt well to a supernatural AU. So here it is! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also this will feature some bits that are very close to the movie and some parts that diverge a bit. I feel like here I should put a disclaimer that I do not own either the movie or supernatural, as much as I wish I did.

People have always gazed at the Heavens. But who has wondered if anyone in the heavens has gazed back?

This story begins in the village of Wall, named for the wall it was built next to. The wall was said to be the barrier between the normal human world and a magical one, but no one had crossed the wall because it was guarded. 

“C’mon, just let me through. I bet there’s nothing there.” John Winchester stood before the gap in the wall.

“Nope.” Bobby Singer crossed his arms. “I can’t let you through. It is my duty as guardian as of the wall to ensure that no one passes through.”

“But there’s nothing there!” John gestured over the other man’s shoulder. “All I can see is a field, and you know there’s nothing but a field there. So what’s the harm in letting me cross?”

“This wall has been guarded continuously for hundreds of years.” Bobby stood firm. “Leave now or I’ll have the village council charge you.”

“Really?” John looked at the other man incredulously. 

“Yes.” Bobby nodded solemnly. “Now leave. Say hello to your father for me.”  
“Alright.” John reluctantly turned away. “I’ll just head out then.” He began to head back toward the village, only to turn around and make a break towards the wall. Before Bobby could stop him he’d run past the other man and jumped through the gap in the wall. 

__________

What John found was not what he expected. Only a short walk from wall was a bustling town. John wandered around, surprised by the odd things he saw. He paused outside of a bright yellow wagon, where he saw a beautiful blonde woman who smiled at him. He was about to approach when a red headed woman in a dark dress stepped between them. 

“Sorry Dearie.” She spoke with a slight accent and a fake smile. “You can only spend time here if you’ve got money to spend. If not, move on.” She turned back to the blonde. “Girl! Tend the stall. I’m off for a pint at the pub.” With that she left, wandering down the street.

“So.” The blonde woman approached. “See anything you like?”

“Yes.” John cleared his throat and looked away from her to the table of glass flowers offered for sale. “These are pretty. What do they cost?”

“Not sure.” She looked at them carefully before looking back at John. “Possibly your early memories. Maybe your firstborn.” She leaned in and pointed to a white flower. “Buy the snowdrop instead. It brings luck.”

John looked at it cautiously. “How much is that one?”

She smiled. “That one costs a kiss.” She held it up for John and offered her cheek for him to kiss.

John leaned in to hiss her and was surprised when she turned her head at the last moment so the kiss landed on her mouth instead. As they parted she smiled at him. “Want to join me in the wagon?”

John smiled. “Definitely.” He began to follow her and paused when he saw a chain around her ankle. “What’s this?”

She sighed. “My name is Mary. I’m a princess, but I was tricked and enslaved by this witch. There’s nothing you can do to free me, so please, just join me.”

John attempted to cut the rope, but was surprised when it came back together on its own. 

“It’s no use. I’ll only be free when she dies.” Mary looked back at him and reached for his hand. “Please, just follow me.”

He followed her into the wagon and closed the back behind him.

__________

Nine months later, John’s life had returned to normal almost as if his trip beyond the wall had never happened. Until one day when Bobby showed up at his doorstop with a basket. 

“This basket was left at the wall for you.” Bobby held out the basket, showing a baby wrapped up in a blanket inside. “The note says his name is Dean.”


	2. 18 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Make note of the time jump from last chapter because we're now at the main timeline for the story. There is still a bit of setup to go, but we should be getting into the action soon enough. Anyways, thank you to the 2 people who left kudos and the 2 that subscribed! Your interest in this fic makes me a happy author. 
> 
> Some slightly spoilery warnings are in the end note.

Dean grew up in the village of Wall and learned to never ask about this mother. Whenever he did his father would first speak of her beauty and other good things, but shortly after he would clam up and demand Dean go do something. Eventually Dean took a hint from his father’s hostile moods after these conversations and ceased to ask. 

His interest moved on to other things, like his job at the shop and the girls (and boys) in town. Eventually his interest settled on one woman, a beautiful brunette named Bela. However, her interest was directed at another boy from town, Gordon. This led to some conflicts, most of which led to Dean’s humiliation. 

However, Dean didn’t want to give up on Bela. Even after she’d gotten him fired from his job at the village shop because he ignored a line of customers to help her, he decided he was going to make one last try to win her over. Which was why he was standing outside her window with a picnic basket, hoping she’d be willing to sneak out with him for a starlit picnic. 

Gathering up courage, Dean threw a pebble at her window. He waited a moment before throwing another one. Finally, she opened the window.

“Dean?” Bela shifted to lean on the windowsill. “What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping you would come with me.” He held up the basket. “I know a great spot to watch the stars.”

Bela sighed. “Alright. I’ll be down soon.”

Dean led her to the field where he laid out the blanket and started to pull things out of the basket as they sat down. 

Bela raised her eyes in surprise when she saw what he had. “I’ve never had champagne before.” She took the glass he offered her and took a sip. “I like it! Very bubbly.” She turned back to him. “How does a shop boy afford champagne?”

Dean looked up at the sky. “I’m not a shop boy.”

“Right.” Bela took another sip of her champagne. “I heard about that. Sorry if it had to do with when I came in earlier today.”

“Don’t be.” Dean looked back to her and shrugged. “Sure, I was working there, but now I can do anything. There’s all sorts of possibilities.”

“Really?” Bela looked at the picnic around them. “I can’t imagine you had much saved up besides what you’ve spent here.”

“I didn’t,” Dean acknowledged, “But I can make more. I could even go somewhere else. I want to see the world outside of our little town, Bela.”

“Wow.” Bela sipped her champagne. “Gordon’s a bit of a traveler too, you know. He’s going to the city to get me a ring.”

“A ring?” Dean turned to her in surprise. “For what?”

“What reason is there to get a girl a ring?” Bela looked at him. “Rumor has it he’s going to propose to me on my birthday in a week.” 

“Wow.” Dean slumped a little before turning back to her. “You know I’d do more than just go to the city to get you a ring, right? I’d travel the world and bring souvenirs from all over if that’s what it took to win you over.”

“Dean…” Her expression softened, but not in the way Dean’d hoped. 

“I would.” He leaned towards her, trying to convince her of his honesty. “I’d do it for you.”

“I just don’t see it happening between us.” She sighed. “It’s getting late. We should head back.” She moved to get up but paused when Dean laid his hand over hers.

“Please, just stay until we finish the champagne.” He gave her hand a small squeeze. “Please?”

“Alright.” She settled back down, holding out her glass for more.

__________

On the other side of the wall, important events were occurring. The king, Samuel Campbell, was on his deathbed with his surviving sons gathered around him.

“Are you all here?” He glanced around, seeing only three before him. “Where is Gabriel?”

“Here, Father.” Gabriel came into the room, nodding at his brothers in turn. “Michael. Raphael. Lucifer.”

They all greeted him in return before turning back to their father, who prepared to speak. “As I’m sure you know, I’m about to die, which would leave one of you to rule over the kingdom.” He glanced at the four of them. “It is unprecedented to have this many surviving heirs at the time of the monarch’s death.”

“We know, Father.” Raphael nodded. “You’d killed your brothers before your father even began to grow ill.”

“Yes.” He looked at them. “Go to the balcony and tell me what you see.”

They gathered there and Gabriel spoke first. “You can see the whole kingdom from here.”

“True. But it can only belong to one of you.” Samuel nodded and caught the eye of Lucifer, his youngest.

Before anyone else could say a word Lucifer shoved his brother off of the balcony, causing his other brothers to hurry back into the room before he could do the same to them. 

“Well that failed to resolve the matter of succession.” Samuel stared away for a moment. “But there is another matter. Where is my daughter, Mary?”

Michael cautiously stepped forward. “Father, she hasn’t been seen in nearly twenty years. We don’t know what became of her.”

“Hmm.” Samuel settled into his bed. “Well, I suppose it is irrelevant because tradition dictates that only a male heir can claim the throne.” He glanced around the room. “But that still leaves three of you and one throne, which means we must settle this another way.” He pulled out a sapphire that he wore on a necklace and spoke a small enchantment, causing it to lose its color. “This gem can only be restored by a true heir to the throne. Whoever retrieves it shall be the new king.”

The three surviving sons all tried to rush forward and grab it, but before they could it seemed to leave their father’s grasp and fly out of the window of its own volition. They turned back in time to see their father breathe his last breath. 

The stone, meanwhile, continued on into the heavens and did not stop until it met something, or rather someone, who obstructed its path. When it returned to earth, it was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 minor character deaths in this chapter. Neither of them are very graphic. Also Dean/Bela is present in this chapter but it won't be a major aspect of the story. It'll be present, but it's far from the main pairing of the fic.
> 
> Someday I will write a fic where Bela gets the respect she deserves. I really like her, but I just can't seem to fit her into a fic well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for all of you.

Oblivious to what happened on the other side of the wall, Dean and Bela were still watching the stars. They looked up in time to see a bright light cross the sky.

“A shooting star!” Bela followed it with her eyes, then settled back and took another sip of her champagne. “That was beautiful.”

“More beautiful than some ring from the city?” Dean turned towards her again, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

“Dean...” Bela slumped against the blanket. 

“No, Bela, hear me out.” He waited for her to look at him before continuing. “I would go get that star for you, even if it meant crossing the wall or even going to the heavens themselves. Please, just give me a chance.”

“You can’t get past the wall or to the heavens. No one can.” Bela turned away from him, but Dean could tell he was wearing her down.

“Bela, for you I’d find a way.” He reached out and took her hand where it was laying on the blanket. “Please, just let me prove myself to you.”

“Alright.” Bela turned back towards him, looking him in the eye. “If you manage to get that star and return all in the one week before my birthday, I’ll consider your proposal instead of just accepting Gordon’s.”

“Great.” Dean was grinning. “I won’t let you down.”

__________

Dean and Bela were not the only ones to notice the sky that night. Back across the wall, three witches were awoken by the flash of light. 

“Ruby! Lilith! Did you see that?” Abaddon turned to her sisters.

“Yes.” Lilith joined her at the window. “Does it mean what I think it means?”

“I think so.” Abaddon turned towards the others with a grin on her face. “An angel has fallen.”

“We need to get to it immediately.” Ruby looked between the others. “Do we have a Babylon candle?”

“No. We used the last one.” Abaddon scowled. 

“Could we get another?” Lilith asked.

Abaddon turned to her, incredulous. “And what? Waste time getting a candle while someone else gets the angel? No! We need to track it and then retrieve it on foot if necessary. We just need to find it.”

“I’ll prepare the tracking spell.” Ruby gathered the ingredients and performed the spell as her sisters stood by impatiently. “There.” Ruby pointed at the only part of the map left intact. “The angel is far away, but we should still be able to retrieve it.”

“Good. Now who should go retrieve it?” Abaddon looked at her sisters. They all wanted to be the one, but only one could go. “How should we decide?”

After a moment of thinking Lilith spoke up. “We should do something fair. Like drawing straws or something. Whoever gets the longest gets to go.” 

“Alright.” Abaddon looked at the others. “I’ll prepare them.” She did just that, making sure she knew which one was the longest. When the others closed their eyes to pick, she made sure that she picked first so she could get the right one.

Ruby and Lilith compared theirs, Lilith smiling in triumph briefly when she saw that she had one longer than Ruby’s. But Abaddon smirked as she held up hers, the winning length. 

“So, I’m off to collect the angel. I’ll need what’s left of the last one.” She went over and opened the chest they kept on the table. 

Lilith looked over her shoulder. “There’s not much there.” 

“True.” Abaddon looked at it. “But soon there will be plenty.”

__________

Dean cautiously approached the wall. He didn’t know if he’d be able to get through, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask first. “Hey, Bobby,” he called as he approached. 

“Hey boy. What’re you doing here?” Bobby eyed him suspiciously.

“Can’t I just be on a walk and wanting to say hi?” Dean smiled, but faltered at Bobby’s glare. “Ok fine, I was wondering if you’d let me past the wall.”

“Nobody gets past this wall. Not again.” Bobby’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d said. 

“What?” Dean’s head whipped up. “Someone got through?”

“No.” Bobby straightened up and adjusted his grip on the staff he was holding. “Everyone knows that no one crosses the wall.” 

“But you said someone did!” Dean edged closer to Bobby. “Someone did before and nothing came of it, so it shouldn’t be a problem if I go through.”

Bobby eyed Dean. “Something came of it alright. But that’s beside the point.” He straightened up to his full height, which was still slightly shorter than Dean. “Just go home and don’t come back, ya idjit.”

“Alright Bobby.” Dean turned around and started walking away. “I guess I’ll just-” He turned and tried to run and jump through the gap in the wall. 

He was almost there when he found himself tugged back and fell onto his front. Bobby had somehow managed to hook one end of his staff around Dean’s ankle, stopping him from crossing the wall. 

In the time it took Dean to get up and brush himself off, Bobby had stationed himself between Dean and the gap in the wall. “Just go home, boy. You aren’t getting through this wall.”

“Fine.” Dean turned around, wondering how he could get the star for Bela now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for anyone who wants the movie (and it's good, I'd recommend it if you're looking for something), the witches do kill animals when doing witchcraft. If that makes you uncomfortable, it's not a major part of the movie but it is there. I decided not to it because that's not what I'm about, but it's in the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! First things first I can't believe this is up to 5 kudos, 4 subscribers, and 1 bookmark! Thanks to everyone who's shown interest here because it really makes me a happy author. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short, but it's the last of the setup chapters before we get into the main plot so I figured it was a good break. Enjoy!

John was awake when Dean got back and stood up at the look on his son’s face. “Did things go that poorly with Bela?”

“No.” Dean slumped into a chair. “She gave me a chance, but I have to go past the wall to do it and Bobby won’t let me through.” He rested his head in his hands on the table. “He let it slip that someone had gotten through before, but he still wouldn’t let me through. I’ve never heard of anyone crossing the wall, so nothing must have happened. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Right.” John turned away nervously. “He’s an old man and he’s probably slipping a bit. No way anything’s happened with that wall.”

“Wait.” Dean’s head rose from the table as he noticed his father’s odd behavior. “Was it you?”

John turned around with a scowl. “Of course not. Now get to bed, you should look for another job in the morning.” 

“It was you!” Dean sprang out of his chair and began to pace and run his fingers through his hair. “Oh this raises so many questions! How did you do it? Why did you do it? What’s over there?”

“Alright.” Dean’s head snapped towards his father as John spoke. “I guess it’s time I tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Dean cautiously stepped towards him.

“It’s a long story. Come with me to the attic.” John turned and began to head up the stairs with Dean following closely behind him.

__________

Dean sat in shock as he replayed John’s story in his head. “My mother is alive, and she’s on the other side of the wall.”

“Yes.” John nodded. “Well, hopefully. It’s been nearly 20 years since I saw her and the witch holding her captive didn’t seem particularly nice, but I’d like to think she’s still alive.”

“Wow.” Dean rested his head in his hands. “I wish I could meet her.” 

“She did leave you this note.” John reached over to the basket and pulled it out. “It was in the basket with you when Bobby found you at the wall.”

“I was born on the other side of the wall.” Dean took a moment to process that before turning to his father. “Can I see the note?”

“Of course.” John held it out to Dean, who took and unrolled it. He was puzzled for a moment at the candle wrapped in the note, but ignored it and began to read.

_Dearest Dean,_  
I hope you know that I have only ever wanted what was best for you. If it was my choice I would have kept you, but it was forbidden.  
I hope with all my heart that we may meet someday. If you wish to, the fastest way to travel is by candle. Light this and think of me and only me.  
I’m thinking of you and hope that we may meet soon,  
Your Mother 

Dean looked at the note and back at his father. “Was there anything else in there?”

John shook his head. “I did keep the bit of rope that I cut trying to free her though. And the glass flower she sold me. You might want to take them with you so you can prove who you are.”

“Alright.” Dean waited in the attic while John fetched the little white glass flower and the short length of twine. When John returned he offered both to Dean, who accepted them and tucked them into the breast pocket of his vest. He turned back to his father. “Well I guess I just have one more question.” He held out the candle with a small smile. “Do you have a match?”

“Of course.” John reached into his pocket, taking a match and then lighting it. He held it out towards the wick of the candle Dean was holding.

As soon as the flame touched the wick of the candle there was a bright flash of light that made John close his eyes. When he opened them, he was alone in the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something a little different with my writing here. You'd probably only be able to tell if you've read my other stuff and are paying close attention, but still any and all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Also guess who comes in (officially) next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First things first thanks to the one person who left kudos last chapter. You and everyone who leaves feedback are awesome.
> 
> Warnings in the end note.

Dean didn’t know exactly what had happened, but one moment he was in the attic and the next he was in a crater on top of a dark haired man. An attractive dark haired man. But still…   
“You’re not my mother.”

“I am not.” The dark haired man attempted to get up but Dean hadn’t moved yet. “Get off.” He shoved at Dean’s chest, dislodging him and sending him to the ground.

Dean got up, brushing himself off with a frown. “I would ask if you’re alright, but if you’re well enough to insult me and push me you must be fine.” He looked around, but there was no one else there. “Where could she be?” He turned to the other man, who was now standing as well. “You didn’t happen to see any women around here, did you?”

“No.” The other man was also brushing himself off and seemed to be checking himself for injuries. “I was nice and alone until you came out of nowhere and tackled me.”

The man kept talking, but Dean began to zone out. Why hadn’t he gone to his mother? The note said to light the candle and think of her and he did. Why was she nowhere to be found? Had something happened to her? Was this where she was buried? No, Dean didn’t want to think of that. Shaking off his thoughts, he caught the stranger’s tirade. “-fall out of the sky!”

“Wait!” Dean ignored the stranger’s glare for interrupting. “I wasn’t just thinking of my mother, I thought for a moment about the star that fell from the sky! This must be where it landed!”

“It wasn’t a star, it was an angel.” The stranger was looking at him oddly. “But you are correct, this was the point of impact.”

Dean shook his head. An angel wasn’t exactly what he’d promised to Bela, but it would have to do. “Please, can you tell me where the angel went?”

“Sure,” the stranger deadpanned, “it was in Heaven, doing its usual business, then it got caught by this stupid necklace,” he held up a gem on a cord around his neck, “and plummeted to this very spot, where some boy tackled him before he could even figure out what was going on.”

“You’re the angel?” Dean felt his eyebrows raise as he eyed the man up and down. A suit, messy dark hair, blue eyes, and tan skin met his gaze. “Not quite what I was expecting, but I guess you’ll do.”

“For what?” The words were barely out of his mouth before Dean had the magic rope from his father out and wrapped around the angel’s wrist. The angel tugged at the rope futilely, his frustration evident. “What magic is this enchanted with?”

Dean shrunk a bit under the angel’s glare. “I’m sorry, but this is just temporary. I just need to get you across the wall to prove my love to Bela.”

“Right.” He scowled. “Nothing says love like a celestial being held against their will.”

“Look,” Dean tugged a bit on the rope. “Will you just come with me? We’ve got a week to get there and then I’ll let you go. Promise.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you.” The angel glared and planted his feet, but relented at Dean’s repeated tugs to the rope. With annoyed grumbling he began to move. 

__________

Michael was in the palace preparing for his journey when the bishop, Chuck, approached him.

“Why are you still here? You need to be out looking for the stone!” Chuck rung his hands nervously. “You would make the best ruler of your brothers. The kingdom would be best with you on the throne!”

“Really?” Both of them turned at the sound of Lucifer’s voice as he and Raphael entered the room. “That’s quite interesting. Isn’t it, Raphael?”

“Quite.” Raphael looked suspiciously at the others in the room. 

Chuck’s eyes had gone wide. “Your highnesses! Surely you know I meant you no disrespect! I… I…”

“It’s no matter.” Lucifer gestured for a servant. “How about a toast as we all begin our journeys?”

“A fine idea.” Michael looked at the others suspiciously, but accepted a cup from the tray that was brought into the room when he saw everyone else do the same.

Lucifer held his cup aloft and began to speak. “To the new king of these lands, whoever he shall be.”

“To the new king!” They all raised their glasses and drank, with Chuck perhaps being the most eager to finish his drink. 

They were silent for a moment before they heard an odd noise from Chuck. The bishop shuddered for a moment before collapsing. 

The brothers backed away from each other and looked between each other suspiciously for a moment before Raphael seized and collapsed. A moment later Lucifer hit the ground.

Michael looked around in shock. He wasn’t sure how, but it seemed that one of his brothers’ schemes had backfired, leaving him the sole living heir to the throne. There was so much to be done! First appoint a new bishop for his coronation because Chuck would be unable to, then…

He was drawn out of his thoughts at the sound of Lucifer’s laughter. His younger brother stood up and regarded Michael with a smirk. “Did you really think you were going to be king for a moment there?”

“I’m guessing you were the one that killed our brother and the bishop by poisoning the drinks?” Michael regarded his brother coolly, his earlier excitement gone.

“No, Michael.” Lucifer stepped closer to him. “I poisoned the drinks. You killed the bishop by taking the wrong cup.” He pouted sarcastically at Michael’s distraught look. “Well, when you’re finished with your moral dilemma I suggest you return to your room and leave the search for the stone to me. Goodbye, brother.” Without giving Michael a chance to reply he turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the second half of the chapter there are minor character deaths due to poison. They aren't graphic.
> 
> Who's happy to finally have Cas and Dean together?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First things first thanks to the 3 people who have left kudos and the new person that bookmarked! You're awesome.

Abaddon smiled as she felt the angel grace move through her, rejuvenating her from the inside out. She felt its power combine with her own and amplify it. Once the transformation was complete, she turned to her sisters and frowned at their shabby surroundings. The darkness and grime suddenly seemed more off-putting than it had been before. “How have we lived in squalor like this for so long?” With a burst of magic, the space around them was cleaned and the lights along the grand hall were lit, revealing the space they’d had all along but had allowed to go unused. “That’s better.” She surveyed the hall and nodded in satisfaction before turning back to her sisters. “I expect you to make this fit for royalty by the time I return.”

“Of course.” Ruby looked to Lilith, who nodded in agreement. “Just get the angel before anyone else.”

“I will.” Abaddon smirked. “I’ll return with enough grace to restore all of us to our proper power.” She stepped closer to the others. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on failing.”

__________

Dean attempted to settle down to get some rest while it was still dark out, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of the angel’s eyes on him. He opened his eyes to see the angel sitting a few feet away, staring at him. He sat up. “Shouldn’t you be getting some shut eye or something?”

“Angels don’t sleep.” The ‘moron’ was implied by his tone of voice. “We stay in Heaven and watch over humanity.”

“Well that’s too bad then.” Dean shifted, trying to get comfortable again. “Because you’re not in heaven and this human would rather not be watched while he slept.” He looked back at Castiel. “You need to either sleep if you want to or find something else to do, because tomorrow we’ll be walking and I don’t want to stop so you can nap.”

“I don’t think you realize just how little I want to travel with you.” The angel regarded him with a frown. 

“Fine then.” Dean rolled over. “I was gonna let you go back after I took you to Bela, but I guess I’ll leave you to sit here and sulk.”

The angel’s head tilted. “How would you send me back?”

Dean sighed, giving up on sleep for the time being. “Candle’s a good way to travel.” He held up what was left of the candle from earlier, which he’d tucked into one of his pants pockets.

The angel’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “You have a Babylon candle?”

“Yep.” Dean held it up so they could both see it. “A bubbling candle.”

“It’s Babylon candle, not bubbling candle.” The angel stared at him.

“That’s totally what I said.” Dean shook his head and spoke when he saw the angel was about to protest to correct him. “Anyways, I was gonna give it to you after we went to Bela so you could get back.”

The angel studied it closely. “There’s only one use left.”

“Well then be glad I’m not using it to get us to the wall.” Dean tucked it into his pocket once more. “C’mon, I’m clearly not getting any sleep tonight and it seems like you won’t be either.” He stood up and brushed the dirt off of this pants. The angel just glared at him and refused to move. He tried tugging on the rope connected to the angel’s wrist but it had no effect. “Of course if you want, I could leave you here?” 

The angel sighed and extended a hand. “Help me up.”

Dean reached to take it and helped the angel up. He then turned and started to walk, giving the rope a slight tug. “C’mon, we gotta get a move on if we want to get back before Bela’s birthday.” Dean glanced over his shoulder at the angel.

“You’re pushing your luck.” The angel glared at him. 

__________

Garth walked outside, listening to his mother’s shouts of how much he was supposed to get for the goat he was supposed to bring to the market. Amongst other things. Don’t dilly dally, no stopping…

He was drawn out of this thoughts by a red headed woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him. She smiled. “How much for your goat, boy?”

He looked between the old goat and the black cart leaning against the wall nearby. “If that’s your cart, you might need more than one goat.”

Her smile turned to a smirk. “That can be arranged.” She held out her finger and began to say something Garth couldn’t recognize before a strange feeling spread over him.

Abaddon looked down at her new goat. Transforming the boy had taken a bit of power, but if it helped her get to the angel faster it was worth it. “That’s better.”

She hooked up both goats to her cart and directed them to charge onto the road and towards the angel, ignoring the shouts that came from the house behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm gonna plug the movie this fic is inspired by, Stardust. It's from '06 I think but the effects hold up pretty well. Also it's great, has a lot of fairly famous people in amusing minor parts, and stars a young pre-Daredevil Charlie Cox.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's your new chapter for the day. Enjoy!

Abaddon pulled her cart to a stop when she saw a bright yellow wagon with a redheaded woman sitting by a fire outside it. She approached, pausing as the other woman called out.

“Who goes there?” The woman huddled down on herself, as if trying to appear smaller. “I’m just a mere merchant, what do you want with me?”

“Oh please. I know what we both are and don’t worry, I’m not planning on hurting you.” Abaddon nodded at the rabbit roasting over the fire. “All I want to split your meal.”

“Oh. Alright then. Can never be too careful. I’ll get you a seat.” She gestured to the wagon, where a bird turned into a woman with light blonde hair and carried a stool to the fire before transforming back. The other witch turned back to Abaddon with a smug smile before gesturing to the rabbit. “Heads or tails?”

Abaddon smiled. “Heads.”

After the meat was split they settled down to eat. The other witch looked at Abaddon. “So, what brings you out here today?”

“I’m looking for a fallen angel.” Abaddon leaned in with a smile. “I’ve tracked its point of impact to not far from here. When I find it I plan to cut out its grace so I can have power and youth for years to come.”

“Really? An angel?” The other witch settled back with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind some power and youth myself. Where did you say this angel fell?”

Abaddon brought her food to her mouth with a smile before throwing it down without eating a single bite. “Do I smell truth serum on this? Were you trying to trick me into speaking what I knew?” Abaddon stood up abruptly and the sky began to fill with clouds. “Do you realize the mistake you’ve made, Rowena Macleod?” 

Rowena’s eyes went wide. “How did you know my name? Who are you?”

Abaddon allowed her true face show through and smirked as Rowena cowered in fear. “Can you tell now?”

Rowena threw herself to the ground. “Please, I meant you no harm. Your majesty, please! I promise I will not go after the angel!”

“Cute.” Abaddon smirked. “But it won’t matter. No matter how hard you try to search for the angel, you will be unable to see it, smell it, hear it, or touch it. You will be entirely unable to perceive the angel even if it is directly in front of you.” A surge of magic went from Abaddon as she finished stating the curse. “You better hope you never cross my path again, Rowena.” She turned back to her cart and prepared to leave.

__________

The angel tailed behind Dean. “How do you know that we’re going the right way again?”

“I just do, ok?” Dean tugged a bit on the rope connected to the angel’s wrist. “Maybe my love for Bela is guiding me.”

The angel sneered. “That sounds like a solid plan. Can we please just slow down or stop? I think I’m getting tired.”

“No, I’m pretty sure we’re going the right way.” Dean looked around. “If not, maybe I can evoke the angel of travelers…”

“Really?” The angel stopped short. “Do you happen to know the name of that angel, hmm?”

“Umm…” Dean paused. “Cassiel? Casteel?”

“Cas-ti-el.” The angel enunciated carefully and looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Wait.” Dean turned around to look the angel in the eye. “Is it you?”

“Yes.” Castiel sat down against a tree. “Now I think I’ll try sleeping for the first time.” 

“Seriously?” Dean turned to him. “We can stop at the next village, it shouldn’t be too far.” 

“No.” Castiel leaned his head against the tree. “I’m not moving. I think this is what exhaustion feels like.”

Dean groaned in frustration and tugged on the rope tied to Castiel's wrist to no avail. “Fine. Just sit there for all I care. I’m gonna go get us food though.”

“Fine.” Castiel settled himself against the tree a bit further.

“Ok, let me just…” Dean took the edge of the rope he was holding and circled around the tree, finally connecting the free end to the rope already around Castiel’s wrist.

Castiel tugged at his wrist but found himself unable to move it away from the tree because of the rope. “What was that for?”

“So you can’t run away.” Dean stepped back to check his handiwork and nodded. “Shouldn’t matter if you’re just going to sleep anyways.” He looked back to the road. “I’m gonna go now.” He began to walk away.

Castiel huffed in annoyance once more as he pulled on the cord around his wrist futilely, watching Dean leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally knows Castiel's name! And does anyone know who the woman turned into the bird at the wagon was?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is already up to 10 kudos, 5 subscribers, and 2 bookmarks! You guys are incredible. 
> 
> Warning in the end note.

Lucifer glared around the beach as if that would make the stone appear, rather than seeing an expanse of sand and sea empty except for him and his companions. One of them approached him. 

He paused a few feet behind Lucifer. “Sir, the soothsayer, as requested.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer turned around and waved his hand at the soldier. “As you were.” Once he went back to stand with the rest of the guards, Lucifer turned towards the soothsayer. “You said to travel south, but we traveled south and I still don’t have the stone. Should we begin to swim?”

The soothsayer looked visibly nervous. “I’m sorry sir, I’m merely telling you what the runes have instructed me to do.”

“Well then let’s test them, shall we?” Lucifer gestured to a large rock nearby for the soothsayer to toss the runes onto. “First, an easy question. Am I the younger of my surviving brothers?”

The soothsayer threw the runes and they landed with the carvings facing up. “Yes, your highness.”

“Good.” Lucifer thought a moment. “Am I considered cold?”

Again the runes landed carved side up. “Yes.”

“Another.” Lucifer again pretended to think. “Am I known for sparing the life of those who betray me?”

The soothsayer was visibly nervous but threw the runes, which landed with the carved sides down. “No, your highness.”

“They seem to be accurate.” Lucifer looked at the stones and nodded before turning back to the soothsayer. “Throw them high into the air this time.” He waited until the runes had left the soothsayer’s hand before demanding, “Are you secretly working for my brother, Michael?”

The runes landed carved side up, and Lucifer wasted no time in drawing his sword and stabbing the traitor. Once the body had fallen the soldier from before returned. 

He stood cautiously a distance away. “Sir, which way should we proceed?”

Lucifer wiped his blade before returning it to the sheath. “Tell the group to turn around.” He looked the soldier in the eyes. “We’ll be heading north.”

__________

When Castiel awoke, it was dark again, he was alone, and he was still tied to a tree. He tugged at the rope binding his wrist to the tree a few times, but it was just as unsuccessful as before. He sighed in frustration. He still couldn’t believe he’d been tied to a tree. Dean had surprised him with that. With his apparently suppressed grace Castiel hadn’t been able to do much, but he had gotten a glimpse of Dean’s soul and was impressed with what he saw. It was a good soul, shining bright with how he cared for others. That brief look was also how he’d gotten Dean’s name since the man still hadn’t bothered to formally introduce himself. Despite what he’d seen of Dean’s soul, Castiel wasn’t sure if he liked the man. Dean did seem like he was a good man, but he’d also bound Castiel and forced him to travel with him. The points against him seemed to outnumber the ones for him.

Speaking (or thinking really) of Dean, Castiel was surprised that he had yet to reappear. It shouldn’t have taken too long to get food, and Dean had said that the next village shouldn’t be too far away. Castiel must have been out for a few hours at least; why wasn’t Dean back yet?

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling nearby. Castiel felt himself tense up. Normally this would be when he would draw his angel blade and prepare to fight, but the rope kept his wrist too close to the ground to properly stand up and he couldn’t summon enough grace to manifest his blade. All he could do was hope for the best.

“Dean?” He called out cautiously, trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t alert too many things to his presence. When nothing appeared he called out a little louder. “Dean? Is that you Dean?”

There was no response except some rustling that sounded closer, so Castiel drew in on himself defensively before speaking again. “Dean if that’s you just show yourself. This isn’t funny.”

The rustling drew closer, but it wasn’t Dean that emerged from the trees nearby. Instead came a large white horse with a horn extending from its forehead. 

Castiel sat in shock as it began to approach him. In his time watching Earth he’d seen a few unicorns and they’d all seemed benevolent. They were also highly unlikely to approach humans or even humanoid creatures. Yet it approached him now.

With one touch of the unicorn’s horn, the rope tying Castiel to the tree disappeared entirely. He got up slowly as to not spook it, but it just stood there as if it was waiting for something. 

Castiel looked at it. On extremely rare occasions he’d seen unicorns allow people to ride them, but that seemed to be what this one was offering. Castiel was unsure if he should accept. 

On one hand, he knew Dean would be distressed if Castiel were to disappear. Whether it was because Dean would be worried about him or if it was because Dean would need a new birthday present for Bela Castiel wasn’t sure. Either way, the Babylon candle Dean had was the only way he had of going home currently. 

But one the other hand, Castiel didn’t feel too obligated to stay with Dean. The man had begun their trip by forcing Castiel to accompany him to impress a girl who, from what Castiel had heard at least, was more interested in another man. So really, Castiel didn’t owe Dean much. 

His decision made, Castiel carefully climbed onto the unicorn. He could go find his own way home if he needed to. He didn’t need Dean and his candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the death of a very minor character in the first part of this chapter. It's not graphic. 
> 
> Also, the unicorn thing actually happens in the movie. You don't get the internal monologue though. I considered cutting the unicorn, but in the end cheesy as it is I couldn't bring myself to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one is a bit late. It is longer than the others have been though.

Abaddon made the choice to call her sisters. She rubbed the ring she’d enchanted to allow two way visual communication and waited for Lilith and Ruby to appear. 

They didn’t seem pleased to see her. Ruby spoke up first. “You need to watch how much magic you’re using. There wasn’t much grace left from that last angel.”

Abaddon rolled her eyes. “All I’ve done is one transformation and one curse. Hardly a major strain.”

“Any use of magic will drain you.” Lilith leaned forward. “Even communicating with us like this. You should do as much as possible on your own.”

“I’m trying.” Abaddon grit her teeth. “I’ve used runes to find where the angel should be, but after I got here I’ve just been getting total gibberish. Nothing useful.”

Ruby turned away to perform another tracking spell. She returned a moment later with the results. “The angel is on the move and should be approaching where you are.”

Lilith looked over the remnants of the spell before looking back to Abaddon. “The angel is weak. You may not even be able to tell who it is at first. Ensure it is comfortable enough to show its grace before you kill it.” 

“Understood.” Abaddon nodded at her sisters before preparing to cut off the transmission. “I should go. I have a trap to prepare.” Her sisters nodded in understanding and she rubbed the ring once more to end the call.

Turning her attention back to where she was, Abaddon surveyed her surroundings. She was at a crossroads at an otherwise totally empty area, so an inn could be a good trap. She nodded to herself and reached to detach the goats from the cart. She muttered an enchantment and the cart expanded to form the structure of a building before filling it out to form a two story inn with a stable attached. Deciding it looked welcoming enough, Abaddon turned back to the goats. 

A quick enchantment turned them both human. She turned to the one that had been a goat. “You are now Billy the innkeeper. I am your wife.” She turned to the boy that she’d turned to a goat and back. “You will be our son.” She nodded in satisfaction when they both seemed to accept their roles. “Good. Now get to work, we’re expecting someone.”

__________

Castiel rode along on the unicorn, unsure of his destination. At some point he’d begun to talk to it, perhaps to fill the silence left by being unable to hear his brothers and sisters, and now he couldn’t stop. He was telling it about Dean. “I just don’t understand him. He seems like a good man, but he’s far too preoccupied with Bela at the moment. She’s all he seems to think about or talk about.”

The unicorn continued its journey, still silent.

“I know he has the candle and he said he’d let me use it to get home, but surely he isn’t the only person with a Babylon candle in this whole area.” Castiel thought a moment. “I’m sure I could find another person willing to help me.”

The unicorn seemed to make a noise, but when Castiel listened it was quiet.

“It’s not of import. I’ve left Dean now and I have no way of finding him and he doesn’t have a way of finding me, so I may as well forget him.” Castiel tried to ignore the guilt he felt at those words, as well as the bit of his mind that didn’t want to forget Dean.

__________

Dean hadn’t meant to leave Castiel alone so long. But they’d just fought, Dean was very frustrated, hungry, and tired, and Dean decided to be a bit petty. Plus the inn where he’d stopped for food had been run by a woman named Ellen who had taken one look at him before demanding he rent a room to get some rest in. Since Dean was upset with Castiel and hadn’t slept the night before, he decided to accept a quick nap at the inn. 

But then he woke up and it was almost completely dark. He’d left Castiel around midday. He realized that he should really be getting back so he’d paid the innkeeper, gotten a bit more food, and wandered back into the woods to find Castiel.

He was unable to find Castiel. Dean was sure that he was at the right tree, but there were no signs that anyone had been there recently. There had been some tracks leading away, but it was too hard to track in the dark and Dean was still a little tired so he decided to lay down and try to get some sleep. He could find Cas in the morning. 

As soon as he closed his eyes, Dean seemed to find himself awake again. He was in the same clearing in the forest, but now there was a man standing across from him. Not a man though. If the light wings behind him and the slight glow around his head were any indication, there was an angel across from Dean. 

“Let’s get the basics out of the way, shall we?” The winged man spoke up. “Yes, I’m an angel. I know you’re Dean Winchester and you were until recently traveling with my dear brother Castiel. And what else?” He thought a moment before looking back at Dean. “Ah yes. My name is Balthazar. And you are currently dreaming Dean.”

“Ok.” Dean stood up cautiously, unsure of the angel across from him even though he seemed fairly straightforward. “What are you doing in my dream?”

“We needed to have a talk.” Balthazar looked around with a frown before a table appeared between them. “Have a seat.” He sat on one side and gestured to the chair across from him.

Dean cautiously sat down. “What do we need to talk about? If this is about the capturing Castiel thing, I’m sorry. I really was planning on letting him go back, but now he’s gone so I guess it doesn’t matter.” Dean felt a surge of sadness at the thought of Cas being gone (and when did he go from Castiel to Cas?) but didn’t examine it.

“That’s the thing.” Balthazar took a sip of the tea that had appeared in front of him. “We need you to go get Cassie again. The alternative would be far worse.”

“What’s the alternative?” Dean couldn’t deny the flash of panic that went through him at Balthazar’s words.

“It’s a long story.” Balthazar sighed. “Basically, a few hundred years ago our sister Anael fell to earth much like Cassie did. Anna was wide eyed and excited and was found by a group of witches who took advantage of that positive feeling to cut out her glowing grace, killing her in the process. Castiel hopped a ride with a unicorn and is now heading straight for a trap set by one of those same witches. Do you think you can step in and prevent him from meeting the same fate?”

Dean nodded solemnly. “I’ll do it. Can you help?”

Balthazar took another sip from his tea and sighed. “Unfortunately no, for two reasons. One, it’s far easier to come down here and pop into someone’s dream than to actually come down here. Two, I don’t want to meet Anna’s fate and give those witches more power than they’d get otherwise. Understand?”

“I guess.” Dean shrugged. “What do I need to do?”

“Get ready to move. There’s a carriage headed your way and you need to be on it.” Balthazar reached across the table and prepared to touch two fingers to Dean’s forehead. “Good luck.”

Balthazar’s fingers made contact and Dean awoke with a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are not looking good for Cas. Maybe I should change the story warnings...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I missed an update day but I had a ton going on and it was basically impossible for me to update. Anyways, thank you to the person who left kudos and the new subscriber! Your interest here makes me a happy fic writer.

Dean only had a second to gather his thoughts before he got up and ran towards the road that cut through the forest. There was a carriage approaching, just like Balthazar had told him. He ran towards it and attempted to jump onto the side, but his timing was off and he couldn’t get a good grip so he ended up bouncing off of it and landing roughly on the side of the road. 

His attempt to hitch a ride hadn’t gone unnoticed, however. The carriage pulled to a stop and a dark haired man got out and approached Dean with his sword drawn. “Is Lucifer really sending a boy to do a man’s job?”

Dean sat up and attempted to back away without standing up. “Woah hold on it’s not like that!” He held up his hands in surrender. “I don’t even know who Lucifer is! I was trying to get a ride, I swear!”

The man sheathed his sword. “Well I won’t be accepting any passengers. I’m on an important mission and don’t need someone to slow me down.” He turned and began to walk back to his carriage.

“Are you sure?” Dean stumbled to his feet and followed the man. “If it’s so important, maybe you could use some help? If not you could just drop me off the next time you stop.”

The man paused to think before gesturing to the carriage. “Get in.”

“Thank you!” Dean climbed into the carriage after the man.

__________

Castiel was drenched. It had started raining not long after he’d left the cover of the forest and hadn’t stopped since. He hoped that the unicorn would stumble across some shelter soon because he really didn’t enjoy being in the rain like this. He didn’t get why some humans seemed to like playing in the rain.

Luckily he soon came across an inn. He climbed off of the unicorn and walked up to the door. It was opened almost immediately after he’d knocked.

“Oh my!” A red headed woman stood there but quickly got out of the way and ushered him inside. “Please come in out of the rain!” Once Castiel was inside she looked him over. “We have food, drinks, beds, and baths. I could prepare a bath for you to warm up if you’d like?”

Castiel had never had a bath because there was no need in Heaven, but humans seemed to like them. “That would be nice.”

“Good.” The woman nodded. “I’ll get started on that while my husband takes your horse to the stable. She nodded at the man behind the bar that ran along one side of the room and he nodded back before heading outside. She turned back to Castiel. “Let’s get you out of your wet clothes, shall we?”

__________

Abaddon’s plan was working perfectly. Just as her sisters had said the angel had been too weary to show signs of grace at first, but now there was the weak glow of a halo around its head and she knew soon it would be comfortable enough that she could get considerable power from harvesting its grace. Currently it was soaking in the warm bath and seemed to be relaxing further the longer it was in. She approached cautiously, returning to her caring innkeeper act to put the angel at ease. “How do you feel, dear?”

“Much better.” The angel shifted a bit to slip down further in the water. “If I didn’t know better I would call this magic.”

Abaddon smirked, knowing the angel wouldn’t see because its eyes were closed. She had put a small enchantment in the water, but the angel didn’t need to know that. “I’m glad it’s helping. It’s good to see you seem so happy.”

“I suppose I am happy.” The angel opened its eyes and shot her a small smile. “Thank you.”

Abaddon smiled. “I assure you, the pleasure is mine. Would you like a massage?”

The angel’s brow furrowed. “What’s that? I can’t say I’ve had one.”

“Really?” Abaddon struggled to keep her innocent act going. “Well now I have to give you one. It’s just wonderful for helping the body relax and sleep.” She pointed to the room she’d been preparing. “Go in there and lie face down on the bed. I’ll be in in a moment.”

She left to give the angel some privacy and to retrieve the special blade she’d hidden earlier. Abaddon got it and tucked it into an interior pocket of the dress she was wearing so that the angel wouldn’t see it. She went to the room when the angel called saying it was ready. 

Since it was lying on its front she began with a back massage, but then paused. “Switch to lying on your back, dear. It’ll be easier to fall asleep that way.” The angel complied and Abaddon continued the massage, working in a spell to make the angel fall deeply asleep. She was almost done, and then the angel would be relaxed and asleep. The conditions would be perfect for harvesting its grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random note I feel like I should make: don't call people an it. If you don't know what pronouns to use for someone either ask for pronouns, go with what other people are using for them, or use they/them. Using 'it' as a pronoun for someone is dehumanizing and you shouldn't do it. The only reason I use it for Abaddon's pov when she's referring to Cas is because she doesn't see him as a person, just as a way to get more power. Also there's the bit where she's the villain of the story so she doesn't really care about respecting others.
> 
> Anyways, mini-rant over. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do you think Cas is gonna make it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off thanks to the new person who left kudos. You're awesome. Also this fic is now over 100 hits that's ridiculous! You guys are awesome. 
> 
> And I hope you've been paying attention, because a few of our storylines are about to meet up.

Abaddon was nearly done with the spell to make the angel go into a deep sleep so she could harvest its grace when there was a loud knocking at the door. A voiced called out a moment later. “Hello? If there is anyone here I’d like to request a room!” 

The angel sat up groggily. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Abaddon tried not to let her frustration show as she gently pushed the angel’s chest to make it lie down again. “I’ll take care of it and then we can get back to what we started.”

“Ok.” The angel blinked a bit but still seemed a bit out of it, the incomplete spell still having a bit of an effect. 

Satisfied that the angel probably wouldn’t be going anywhere soon, Abaddon left the room and went downstairs to deal with the new guest.

Abaddon opened the door with considerably less friendliness than before. Standing in the doorway now was a young man with dark brown hair, probably the one who had been knocking and yelling. Abaddon decided that she might have to kill him simply because he had interrupted her task.

“Finally. I’m not used to being kept waiting. I’d like to get a room here.” He turned to the light haired teenager who appeared to be travelling with him. “Take the horses to the stable. I’m sure they’ll have someone here who can help with that.”

“Alright.” The teen didn’t look too excited, but turned back to the carriage anyways.

“Is there anything else you’ll be needing?” Abaddon hadn’t budged from the doorway in hopes that they might still leave. 

Unfortunately for her, the man looked over her shoulder and saw the bath across the room. “I’d like a refreshing soak in your tub.”

“I’ll be right on it.” Abaddon allowed a scowl to cross her face as she turned away and led the man inside. 

__________

Despite how tired he felt, Castiel decided to see what was going on downstairs. It seemed like too much effort to get dressed in the suit he’d fallen in, so he decided to grab the robe that hung on the back of the door instead. After a moment of thought he grabbed the jewel that had knocked him out of heaven and lifted the necklace over his head. He remembered that humans considered gemstones valuable, so he figured that he should keep it close until he found somewhere to sell it. 

As dressed as he was going to get that night, Castiel left his room and started to head down the stairs. He was surprised to see a man soaking in the tub that he’d been in not long before. “Hello?”

“Finally.” The man turned to look at him. “I’ve been waiting for someone to show up so I could ask about the progress of my room. I’d like the best one you have; money is no object.” 

“Please don’t bother the other guests.” Castiel looked up in surprise as the redheaded innkeeper walked in. She glanced at the man in the tub. “I’ll get right on the room, but may I interest you in a glass of wine?” She held out the tray she was carrying.

“No thank you. Until I have defeated my brother I refuse to accept food or drink from those I don’t know.” He seemed to think a moment. “Perhaps my travelling companion would like it though. He’s probably still in the stables with the horses.”

“Alright then.” The innkeeper smiled sweetly and gestured for the lanky boy who also seemed to work at the inn to take the glass to the stables. “I’ll go prepare the room.” She turned and left.

“Sorry about that.” The man’s voice drew Castiel’s attention again. “I’m used to staying at inns much larger than this. Typically there is a large staff, as well as my own staff there to wait on me…”

Castiel found himself starting to zone out as the man began to ramble about his travels. Absentmindedly his hand came up to play with the necklace around his neck. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the man in the tub raising his voice.

“What is that stone you have?” He leaned a bit and tried to see it clearer. “I need to see it.”

Castiel hesitated. This necklace was the only material possession he had. What if this man was trying to steal it?

“Come here now!” The man stuck out his hand. “I need to see the stone!”

The man had mentioned having money. Maybe he could buy the necklace for a good price and Castiel could use the money for whatever he was doing next. The man was also being quite demanding though. Castiel hesitantly took a step forward, but evidently he wasn’t fast enough because the man began to shout.

“I am Prince Michael, firstborn of the deceased King Samuel and rightful heir to this kingdom and I demand you bring me that stone!” He shook his hand insistently. “Now!”

__________

Dean had wanted to be annoyed with Michael for making him tend to the horses, but he had offered to be an extra pair of hands as a condition of traveling with the prince. Plus, Dean liked horses and hoped to have one of his own someday. A little more experience with them couldn’t hurt. Dean looked up from where he had just finished getting the last of the horses into a stall to see a thin young man carrying a cup on a tray. The man held it out. 

“Thank you.” Dean accepted the cup carefully so as not to spill the wine inside, but turned back to the other man before taking a sip. “What’s your name?”

“Garth.” The panicked look in his eyes unnerved Dean, but he left before Dean could ask any more questions. His movements were oddly stiff though, like he was being controlled by something…

Dean shrugged and began to lift the cup to his lips but stopped when he heard a commotion at the other end of the stables. The stall door on the end was broken down from the inside as a unicorn charged out, startling Dean so much he dropped the cup of wine.

He jumped back in surprise when the spilled wine began to sizzle where it made contact with the ground. That couldn’t be a good sign. Then Dean remembered what Balthazar had said in his dream and it clicked. The unicorn meant that Cas was here and the wine must have been cursed or magically poisoned. Castiel had walked right into the witch’s trap and now Prince Michael was in danger too. Dean hoped he wasn’t too late to save them. He turned and ran to the inn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off shoutout to the new subscriber. You're awesome.
> 
> Warning in the end note.

Dean rushed into the inn, unsure of what to find. Figuring it was best to start with a warning, he shouted as he opened the door. “Don’t eat or drink anything! It could be poisoned!”

He froze when he saw what was going on in the inn. Prince Michael was in a tub, holding out his hand and yelling but seemingly refusing to move out of the tub. The recipient of Michael’s anger was none other than Cas, who was standing a few feet away. Cas seemed torn between going closer and shying away and so was frozen on the spot, shrinking in on himself in the face of the shouts and tightly clutching the gem that hung from the necklace he wore. They both turned when they heard Dean’s shout. 

Cas’ surprised look and softly spoken “Dean?” was drowned out by Michael redirecting his shouting. “Dean! You offered to help me so do it! I demand you take that stone from around his neck and bring it to me. I need it to be king!”

Dean shook off the order and looked between the two of them, stepping closer. “That doesn’t matter, Prince Michael. We’re all in danger and need to leave now. I can’t explain fully but I was warned that Cas was going to walk into a trap set by a witch and then the wine they offered me was cursed or poisoned or something! We need to leave now.”

“I’m not going anywhere without the stone.” Michael crossed his arms defiantly. “Besides, the hosts here have been perfectly gracious to me.”

“I’m not giving up the only thing of value I have until I know what my future plans are.” Cas clutched the necklace a bit closer to himself. “Besides, the lady of this inn has been nothing but kind to me. I would know if she was a witch.”

“Please, just trust me.” Dean looked to Michael. “Your highness, would you offer to let Cas go wherever he wanted in return for the stone?” Michael nodded so Dean turned to Cas. “Does that sound like an acceptable offer to you, Cas?” He got a hesitant nod in return. “Good, then let’s get out of here. I swear on my life that it isn’t safe here.”

“What if we stay the night and then go? We don’t have to eat anything.” Michael looked between Cas and Dean. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

“I like that plan. I feel safe sleeping here.” Cas nodded his agreement. 

“No, we have to leave now!” Dean stepped forward and grabbed Cas by the arm. He spoke quietly so Michael wouldn’t overhear. “Cas, you specifically are in danger here. One of your brothers came to me in a dream.”

“Really?” Cas raised his eyebrows. Dean could tell that Cas was hesitant to believe him but on some level wanted to. “I don’t think it would hurt to stay one night, Dean.”

“I’m going to settle this. We sleep here tonight and slip out early tomorrow morning before breakfast.” Michael looked between them oddly as if he was trying to figure out what the relationship there was. He shook it off and an authoritative look crossed his face. “That’s final. No more discussion.”

“Oh, but I have something to add.” All of their heads whipped around to see the lady of the inn standing in the back of the room holding a silver blade. She’d slipped in without any of them noticing. “I say that no one leaves.”

Cas’ eyes went wide and he gripped Dean’s arm so tightly it hurt. “Dean, that’s an angel blade.”

“Very good, wings.” She sauntered forward, stopping when the tub was still between her and Dean and Cas. “And I know exactly how to use it. I’m Abaddon, the witch. Maybe you’ve heard of me.”

“You can’t hold us here without our consent! I am Michael, first born prince of this kingdom. Do you dare challenge my authority?” Michael’s eyes shone with defiance. 

Abaddon’s smirk turned to a sinister smile. “Who said anything about holding you here? That would imply I let you live.” Without another word she lunged forward and slit his throat.

While this had been happening Dean had slowly moved Cas behind himself protectively, ignoring the other’s protests. He’d also begun to inch them towards the door.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Abaddon looked at them and began to circle the tub. The door, which Dean had left open, was closed and locked with a flick of Abaddon’s wrist. “You’re not getting out of here.” Another flick of her wrists and the room was encircled with flames. She continued to advance on them, using the fire to pen them in as she went until they had only a small amount of space where they could stand. “You know, I wanted to cut out your grace when it was glowing after I’d enchanted you to relax and fall into a deep sleep. I could practically see your wings it was so strong.” She cast a look with a sneer to where Michael’s body laid in the tub. “But then that idiot interrupted me and began to shout until the glow was almost gone.” Her eyes flicked to Dean and her small smirk was back. “But then in runs loverboy and a bit of that glow is back. Now that you’re scared it’s not much, but it’s still better to harvest it than to let it go to waste.” She raised her blade, smiling patronizingly at Dean when he still tried to put himself between her and Cas despite the flames that surrounded them and blocked their escape. “Stand in front if you want, loverboy, but it just means you die first.” She continued her slow walk towards them, blade raised at the ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death of a semi-major character.
> 
> This is not looking good for Dean and Cas, huh?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First things first shoutout to the new subscriber. You're great.

This situation was not looking good. There was a wall to Dean and Cas’ back, flames on either side of them, and the only path out blocked by Abaddon, who was getting closer with her knife at the ready. Dean used one arm to keep Cas behind him, careful to keep them both out of the fire as he did so. Cas didn’t deserve to die like this and Dean would do whatever it took to get him out of there alive. With the hand not holding on to Cas, Dean patted himself down for a weapon or anything he could use to protect them. His hand landed on a lump in his pocket and he smiled as an idea came to him. He turned his head to talk to Cas without taking his eyes off of the witch who was still advancing on them slowly. “Cas, I need you to hold on to me and think of home.”

“Why?” Castiel sounded bewildered. 

“Just do it.” Dean’s right hand slipped into his pocket while the left clutched Cas’s arm. He waited until he felt Cas tentatively put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Now! Hold on and think of home!” Dean pulled the half of a Babylon candle he had left out of his pocket and shoved it into the flames that surrounded them, holding onto it tightly as possible as it ignited.

Abaddon saw what was happening and lunged forward with a scream but her blade met the brick wall behind where the boys had been. They were gone. 

__________

Dean and Cas stopped moving somewhere in the clouds that made up the thunderstorm down below. They let go of each other and moved apart to take in their surroundings. Castiel looked at Dean accusingly and yelled to be heard over the storm. “What was that?”

“I don’t know!” Dean was looking around in confusion but matched Castiel’s volume. “Where even are we?”

“In the clouds.” Castiel was looking at him like he was an idiot now. “Clearly the candle couldn’t process going to two locations so it brought us to a compromise. We’re in the sky because it’s between Heaven and Earth. Way to go with your ‘think of home’ plan.”

Dean stalked towards him angrily. “Well excuse me for trying to save us! Would you rather have been killed by a witch?”

Before Castiel could respond a net was thrown over the two of them and they were roughly hauled onto the deck of a ship. 

“Hey Captain!” A feminine voice yelled from near them. Dean looked over to see a blonde woman who seemed to be nearly as tall as he would have been standing up. “Look what we’ve got here!”

“What is it?” A man who was somehow even taller than the woman appeared. 

The woman looked them over appraisingly. “A pair of men. I don’t know what they were doing, but it can’t be good if they were out here in the storm. Must have been after the lightening too!” 

“Well we can’t have that!” He shouted back to her. He strode over to Dean and Cas, leaning over them with his hand resting on the hilt of the sword hung at his waist. “Tell me who you are, or else.”

Dean looked at Cas nervously. They held each other’s gaze, neither of them sure who should speak or what they should say.

The captain seemed to view their confusion as defiance. He stood up, pushing his long hair out of his face. “Well, a tough pair here, aren’t you? Maybe some time in the brig will make you want to talk!” He looked around at his crew, who were all pretending to not pay attention. “Tie these two up and get them to the brig!”

“You heard him!” The blonde woman pulled the net off of them just in time for someone else to come forward with rope. “Tie ‘em up and throw them in the brig!”

A pair of men came forward to roughly escort them to the brig while the Captain turned to the rest of the crew. “What’re you waiting for? That lightening won’t catch itself!”

The crew began to shout and get back to what they should be doing as Dean and Cas were led below deck and tied together, back to back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories on these lightening catching sky pirates?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I can't believe this is already up to 4 bookmarks, 8 subscribers, and 15 kudos! You guys are amazing.
> 
> Warnings in the end note.

Dean and Cas sat tied back to back below deck on the ship. It had been a while and no one had come down to see them yet. Dean hadn’t imagined that getting captured by sky pirates would be so… boring. 

Cas’ voice broke the silence. “Do you think they’re going to kill us?”

“I have no idea.” Tired of looking at his surroundings, Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head against Cas’ head. After a moment Castiel relaxed and leaned his head back against Dean’s.

“When I had free time in Heaven I used to watch humans. I envied their adventures.” Cas sighed.

Dean smiled a bit. “Ever heard the expression ‘Be careful what you wish for?’”

“I certainly did not wish to be defenseless and hunted by a witch when I thought of Earth.” Dean felt Cas tense up.

“I didn’t mean that.” Dean lifted his head off of Cas and leaned forward as much as he could with the bindings around his chest. “Despite everything I said to Bela before, I don’t think I ever expected to be anything more than a shop boy. I thought maybe I’d have a bit of an adventure getting a gift for Bela, but then it’d be back to the shop. Or at least it would be if I still had a job there.”

“Dean, do you really not see your own potential?” Dean could feel Cas trying to turn around against his back but didn’t look. “Listen to me, Dean. I have been watching humanity for a long time, and just because you work in a shop doesn’t mean you’re supposed to stay there forever.” He nudged Dean with his shoulder until he got him to look up. They made eye contact. “A bright soul like yours deserves a greater destiny than that.”

Dean found himself smiling a bit despite himself. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas returned the smile. “You’re welcome. While we’re exchanging thanks, thank you for saving my life back there.”

“What can I say?” Dean’s smile grew. “I think you have a destiny beyond getting horrifically killed by a witch. 

Cas began to laugh, and Dean could swear he saw a slight glow begin to surround Cas’ head.

__________

Lucifer stood at a crossroads, surveying what looked like it was once the layout of an inn that had somehow disappeared. The only thing that remained was a tub, where his brother’s corpse continued to soak. “Well.” Lucifer stared at the corpse, not wanting to approach it. “This means that I am the last living brother and thus the rightful king.”

“But sir,” Lucifer turned back to the lieutenant that had spoken. “Don’t you still need the stone?”

“That’s right.” Lucifer scowled then turned back to the lieutenant. “Check the tub. See if Michael had it.”

The lieutenant was clearly unhappy about the task but walked towards the tub anyway. Lucifer turned toward another group as they came forward, holding a lanky man between them. “Sir,” one of them spoke, “He was here when your brother was killed. He has something you may want to hear.” They roughly shoved the man forward and he fell to his knees in front of Lucifer. 

Lucifer eyed him up and down. “Do you know something of the stone?”

The lanky man swallowed nervously. “Yes. Your brother saw that the boy had the stone, but he wouldn’t give it over. Then everything happened.”

“What boy?” Lucifer decided to ignore what else was being said and focus on the stone.

“There was a dark haired boy. This was a trap for him, your brother was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.” The lanky man began to shake.

Lucifer grabbed his the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. “Who set the trap?”

Fear filled the man’s expression. “A woman you should hope you’ll never meet. She’s gone; she took the carriage.”

“Was she after the stone?” Lucifer loosened his grip. 

“No, sir.” He swallowed nervously again. “She said that the dark haired boy was an angel and that she was going to cut out his grace for herself.”

Lucifer released the man as a story from his childhood came back to him. With the grace of an angel came power, nearly limitless, and possibly even eternal youth if the right spells were performed with it. “This changes everything.” He turned back to his men. “Our new objective is to get this boy. He will grant me the power to rule forever. This is now top priority, understand?” At the chorus of agreement from them he nodded then pointed to the lanky man. “He’s coming with us.”

The lieutenant who had been inspecting the tub returned. “Sir, Michael did not have the stone.”

“It’s alright.” Lucifer looked back to the roads. “We’ve got bigger goals now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions/discussion of death and corpses.
> 
> Now there's more people out for Cas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! No real warnings for this chapter.

Abaddon groaned in annoyance over the connection to her sisters. “Tell me again why the location spell isn’t working?” It really wasn’t her day. She’d lost the angel, wasting all the magic that went into the trap for nothing. Also the angel blade got damaged when she attempted to stab the boy only to hit the wall when he and the angel disappeared and now Ruby’s location spell wasn’t working.

“I’ve tried it and the entire map just burns up, which must mean they aren’t on land.” Ruby looked from the remnants of her spell to the projection of Abaddon. “They must have gotten off the ground somehow.”

“My spells say they’re not dead.” Lilith looked over her workstation carefully. “You said the boy pulled something from his pocket and put it in the fire before they vanished. Is it possible he had a Babylon candle?”

Abaddon scowled. “It’s unlikely, but since the angel was too frightened for its wings to come out it’s the only explanation possible.” 

“You should know you aren’t the only one after the angel anymore.” Lilith looked up from her station, her spell just finished. “A small party has also started tracking it. They’re non-magical but will outnumber you, so be prepared.”

“Should we join you?” Ruby stalked out around her workstation, walking to the projection of Abaddon. “You’ve broken the only angel blade you had. We could come to you, bring more, and take out this new competitor.”

“No.” Abaddon crossed her arms. “I’ll get the angel on my own and bring it back. Prepare for our arrival and notify me the instant you find its location.” 

__________

“Tell me about Bela.” More hours had passed with no interference from their captors, so Dean was surprised when Cas broke the silence. 

“I already have.” Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What else is there to know?”

“I don’t know much about love, only what I’ve been able to observe from Heaven.” Castiel shifted his head so he could look at Dean. “It doesn’t seem like something that should be bought with gifts. It should be unconditional.”

“That’s not what this is.” Dean frowned and refused to look at Castiel. “Bela was about to agree to marry the other man that was courting her, so I asked her for one more chance to prove myself to her.”

“Is she more interested in the other man courting her?” Dean could hear the accusation in Castiel’s voice.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Dean hunched in on himself. “I want to be with her and this is my way of getting her to consider it. I really like her; you’ll understand when you meet her.” He glanced around. “At least you will if the pirates don’t kill us.” 

“Right.” Cas turned and leaned his head back against Dean. “Killed by pirates. Grace cut out by a witch. Kidnapped to prove your love to someone who loves someone else. Earth truly is just as great as it always appeared.” 

Despite his current annoyance with Castiel, Dean found himself smiling a bit at his sarcasm. 

__________

Ruby made the spell to connect to Abaddon as soon as they had the information. “We’ve located the angel.”

“Where is it?” Abaddon leaned forward eagerly.

“It’s on a sky vessel that will be stopping at a mountain port soon. It’ll be easy enough to track from there.” Ruby held up the bit of map showing where the angel would be. “You should be able to use the runes as you get closer and it lands.”

“Good.” Abaddon smirked in satisfaction. “We’ll have the angel soon.”

“Something else you should know about the group I mentioned before.” Lilith looked up from her spell. “It’s a prince and his party. No real magic, but all of them are armed. Be careful.”

Abaddon scoffed. “I took out a prince last night. A small party should be no problem, armed or not. Besides,” she smiled, “once we have the angel’s grace nothing will stop us, not even all the troops the royals can command.”

Lilith looked skeptical. “They’re still gaining on you, so move. Worry about getting the grace before we think of what we can do with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dean's being a bit of a douche with the whole Bela thing here. It's not quite how he would act in the show but he's also a teenager here and he's gonna learn the error of his ways soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Warnings in the end note.

Dean looked up at the sound of the door to the room where they were being held finally opening. The captain walked in, closing the door behind him, but Dean could see crew members lingering by the doorway through the window. 

“So.” The Captain paced in front of them. “This is the part where you start talking. Who are you and why are you here? Don’t make me use force because you will regret crossing me.”

Dean broke out his best charming smile. It’d gotten him out of plenty of tricky situations before and he hoped it would work here. He was glad that Cas had agreed to let him do the talking. Who knew what Cas would have said. “My name is Dean Winchester and this is Castiel, my… traveling companion.”

The Captain’s eyes narrowed. “You hesitated there. Is there another reason you’re keeping him around?” He circled around to face Castiel. “Well? Do you have some secret you’d like to share?” Castiel glared at him without speaking. The crew began to make noise outside the door, clamoring to see what was going on. The Captain looked over his shoulder at them before drawing his knife and holding the serrated edge to Castiel’s neck. “Not a talker, huh? Well I could make it so you can’t talk.”

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Dean surprised himself with the outburst.

“Well aren’t you the brave one?” The Captain circled back to Dean, still holding his knife at the ready. “Cute, but not tolerated on my ship. I’m in charge here and you’ll give me respect or you’ll go overboard. Show some respect and maybe I’ll let you live. If not I know plenty of ways to get rid of you. Maybe I’ll let the crew decide!” He shouted the last bit, earning cheers from the crew.

“Please just let us go.” Dean nervously eyed the knife, which was still a little too close to his neck for comfort. “We’re just trying to get back home to Wall.”

That caught the Captain’s attention. He stepped even closer to Dean, using his height to loom over him menacingly. “What did you say?”

Dean leaned away from the Captain, only succeeding in leaning further onto Castiel. “I said we were trying to get back to Wall, where I’m from.”

The Captain rose up, glaring over his shoulder to where the crew was to disperse them. “That’s one lie too many, boy.”

__________

Outside on the deck, the crew began to look at each other in confusion, trying to see if any of them knew what wall was or why it was so significant to the Captain. The First Mate shoved them away from the door. “Stop eavesdropping and get to work, ya rascals!”

Shouting began to come from the brig. First came the Captain. “You thought you could just come here and lie to me, did you? Well I don’t take that on this ship! No one tries to trick me and lives to tell the tale!”

The crew tried to get closer but a glare from the First Mate stopped them as the voice from earlier began to shout. “No! What’re you doing?!”

The First Mate raised an eyebrow, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear cavalierly. “If you want to see, I’d recommend getting to the edge now.” The crew grinned and ran to the side of the ship, jostling it a bit with the sudden shift of weight to one side.

The Captain’s voice shouted again. “This is the last mistake you’ll ever make, Mr. Winchester! You won’t live long enough to regret crossing me!”

A third voice, deeper and rougher than the others, began to shout. “No! Don’t you dare do this! You’ll pay for it! Let him go!”

A laugh echoed from the captain. “Oh, I’ll let him go all right!”

A scream came from the gravelly voice as they crew saw the captain shove something human shaped, presumably the first boy, out the window of the brig. 

Everyone scrambled to look busy. A moment later the Captain came out gripping the arm of the darker haired teen, whose hands were still tied together. “I’m taking this one back to my cabin to see why the other boy was so keen on protecting him. Anyone who disturbs me for the next few hours will go overboard as well. Understand?”

The crew nodded their heads rapidly and watched the Captain shove the teen into his cabin and slam the door. The First Mate stepped between the door and the crew and raised her eyebrows expectantly at them, crossing her arms. “Well? If the Captain is working, you better be working too.”

Everyone quickly got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General death warning for this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the missed update, I've been busy lately.
> 
> Make note of the change in fic warnings.

As soon as the door slammed behind them, the Captain relaxed and released his hold on Castiel. “Well that went well I think.”

“I would say so.” Castiel looked around the cabin curiously.

“Looking for something?” Dean emerged from the secret passage connecting the brig and the captain’s cabin with a grin. He only had his underthings on because his clothes had gone overboard with the mannequin. 

Cas grinned back and went to Dean before he could stop himself. This close Dean could almost feel the faint glow of his halo. “So much for you being good at talking yourself out of situations.”

“Hey, we aren’t dead, are we?” Dean slapped Cas’ shoulder. “Have a little faith.”

“Really?” Cas rolled his eyes. “Have faith? Are you forgetting I’m an angel?”

“Nah.” Dean reached and ruffled his hair. “Hard to miss the glow.”

They both turned at the sound of a throat clearing. “I hate to interrupt this so-happy-we’re-alive moment, but the crew will wonder what’s going on eventually and we only have 2 hours til the next port. So if we could cut down on the chit chat it’d be great. Also Castiel I’m guessing you didn’t mean to let that slip, but your secret’s safe with me, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Captain.” The tension that had crept into Castiel’s frame upon realizing the Captain had heard he was an angel slowly eased out of him. “That was a good plan to trick the crew by the way.”

“Thanks. Some threats and a bit of trickery can go a long way for building a reputation.” He smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “But we’re in my cabin, you can call me Sam.”

“Alright.” Dean looked between the two of them. “So am I just gonna hide out here til we get to Wall?”

“Not unless you want to.” Sam walked over to one wall of the cabin and tilted a torch, revealing a hidden compartment. “I do have a few disguises here that would make it so the crew wouldn’t recognize you. Spending time on deck would probably be a bit more exciting.”

“True.” Dean looked around. “What’ve you got?”

“Take a look.” Sam gestured to the open closet area before turning back to Cas. “You too.”

“I’m fine.” Cas shifted a bit, but inched closer. He’d lost the clothes he’d fallen in at the inn and hadn’t had a chance to get anything new.

“You’re in a robe. C’mon.” He pulled Cas into the room and started to look through the things. “You’re both a bit shorter than me, but I have a few older things so you should be able to make it work. As you look tell me about your world, Dean.”

“My world?” Dean looked at him in confusion. “You’ve got all the exciting stuff here. Action, magic, flying ships. What does the normal world have on that?”

“Still want to hear it.” Sam looked over the bookshelves at the other end of the room they were in. “I want to hear all about it.”

Dean huffed. “If you’re so interested, I’m guessing you’ve never been?”

“Never gotten away from here, no.” Sam sighed. “I’ve always listened to stories though, and I’ve read all the books I’ve been able to trade for that have supposedly come from over the wall.”

“Why did you never go?” Cas glanced up from where he was looking over a long tan coat. “You seem to be able to travel easily.”

“I couldn’t.” Sam rested his head in his hands. “This ship’s been in the family for too long to leave and I had to hold up the family reputation. My father was a ferocious lightening hunter himself and I don’t think it ever crossed his mind that I’d want to be something else.” 

“So that’s why the crew only knows you as ‘The Captain?’ It’s all part of your image?” Dean smirked.

“Of course. I mean my father taught me and I could certainly live up to my reputation if I need to, but I’d just rather not. All that killing and intimidation’s not really my thing generally.” Sam shrugged before a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “I think Jessica, my First Mate, is on to me though. She gets this look whenever I’m playing the part like she’s just amused by it. I can’t let her go though, this ship would crash and burn without her.”

Dean took one look at Sam and laughed. “Yeah, the ship’s the only one that needs her.”

Before Sam could respond Castiel cleared his throat, catching both of their attention. “How do I look?” He was wearing a dark suit like before, but now he had on a dark blue tie that matched his eyes and had the tan coat from before over it. 

Dean found himself speechless for a moment, glad he’d put on pants a moment ago instead of just being in his underwear. He shifted a bit before giving a bit of a nod. “You look great.”

“Wow.” Sam looked between the two of them. “Anyways, it’s been great talking to you two, but Dean still needs clothes and I have a ship to run. Let’s keep things moving. Dean, get talking about your world.”

“Alright.” Dean thought a moment, trying to figure out where to start. His world seemed so normal to him, but if Sam found it exciting he might as well tell him about it. The guy was offering them clothes and free passage to Wall after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warning doesn't apply for this chapter, but it will come in later. 
> 
> Also Dean and Sam are totally unrelated in this fic. Sam's parents aren't John and Mary and he's actually a bit older than Dean here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! First off thanks to the person who left the new kudo and bookmark! You are awesome.

Castiel went to the market with Sam when the ship docked at a mountain port. It was odd to see the ship just hovering there and Castiel was reluctant to leave it and Dean behind, but he knew he had to for Sam’s plan to work. Plus Sam didn’t want to risk Castiel being away from him or Dean too long, so he didn’t want to let Cas out of his sight until they got back to Dean and the ship. Castiel wished he could have explored the market more on his own but he understood the Captain’s logic. 

Which was why he was in this dark, cramped store, watching Sam try to sell the lightening they’d captured to a merchant named Crowley.

“I’m just not sure about the quality.” Crowley looked at the containers skeptically. “How long ago did you capture this?”

“It’s fresh.” Sam’s Captain persona was firmly in place once more, evident as he raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on the lid of the container, which was angled towards Crowley. “Do you need to see a demonstration?”

Sensing the threat, Crowley backed off. “That will hardly be necessary. What price would you like?”

“For a ship’s load of fresh bolts like this?” Sam looked around before turning back to Crowley. “How much are you willing to offer?”

Castiel zoned out a bit for the negotiations. It was clear that Crowley considered himself a master dealmaker, but it was also clear that Sam had done this before. Castiel found looking at the various items offered in the store more interesting. He could see plenty about humans when watching from Heaven, but he almost never saw inside of buildings and even more rarely had a way to see things up close. He amused himself by trying to figure out the purpose of the things on the shelves while he waited. Crowley’s next topic caught his attention though.

“So, have you heard anything about the fallen angel that supposedly landed around here?” There was a glint in Crowley’s eyes that Castiel didn’t like. “I hear if you catch it you can make enough to never need to work again.”

Castiel was relieved when Sam scoffed dismissively. “I haven’t heard anything about that, Crowley. Where are you getting your information?”

Crowley shrugged, intentionally acting nonchalant. “It’s all anyone by the Wall can talk about apparently. Seems like every traveler that comes through here has a rumor to spread about it.” He turned back to Sam, studying him carefully. “You sure you’ve heard nothing?”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Not a word. And I wouldn’t trust the people from the market near Wall, all of them are just cons. Probably just trying to trick you into selling your store to them to pay for a wild goose chase.”

“Perhaps.” Crowley looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes flicked back to Sam. “Always a pleasure doing business with you, Captain.”

“You as well, Crowley.” Sam whistled to get the crew’s attention and gestured to the door. “Let’s get back to the ship.”

__________

When they returned to the ship, Dean was lounging on the deck in his new clothes. Cas hid a smile at the sight of him as all the crew all drew their weapons and pointed them at him. 

Sam calmed them with both hands raised. “Easy everyone.” He walked up and clapped Dean on the shoulder as the other man stood. “This is just another bastard brother my old man left me. Everyone, meet Dean.” Dean smirked and gave a lazy salute with one hand, easily slipping into the role. 

There was a bit of noise as the crew put their weapons back in their sheaths and holsters before Sam turned and looked at Castiel with a wink that everyone else was too distracted to see. “And how about I give you a real welcome, Dean.” He grabbed Cas by the arm and shoved him towards Dean. Castiel made sure to pretend to protest. “Some wayward traveler we picked up gave his life to defend this boy. I haven’t figured out what makes him so valuable yet, but I bet you can find a use for him.” He accompanied the last bit with a suggestive wink that had the whole crew laughing.

“I’m sure I can.” Dean’s eyes traveled up and down Castiel before landing on his face with a smirk. He turned back to Sam. “And you’ll honor our earlier agreement of course?”

“Right.” Sam turned to the crew. “Young Dean here needs to get to Wall. So stop standing around and get this ship moving!”

A chorus of “Aye, Captain!” met the command as everyone scrambled to get the ship ready to fly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll be getting back to the action (and the other storylines) soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Still remember the other storylines?

The few days of the journey to wall on the ship were fairly uneventful. It was smooth sailing through the sky and the lack of storms lead to free time. The crew generally kept themselves busy, leaving Dean and Cas to spend time with Sam and his First Mate, Jessica. Typically Dean and Sam would spar on deck or Sam would teach him sword fighting, slipping into the brother act with an ease that surprised them both. Castiel enjoyed the times he got to slip below deck and read the novels from over the wall that Sam had, but he also found that he enjoyed spending time with the people on the ship, like Jess.

Which was why when the crew put on a small farewell party as they neared the wall the two of them ended up dancing together. Partway through Jess leaned in to whisper in Cas’ ear, keeping their movements going to not attract excess attention. “Castiel, I know what you are.” He felt himself tense and missed a step but she quickly resumed speaking. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you and neither will anyone on this ship. But once you leave you should be careful because not everyone is like that.” She pulled back enough to look him in the eye (easy because they were the same height), but kept her voice quiet enough to not be overheard over the music. “The glow of your halo is getting stronger and some days I think I even see the shadows of your wings. And we both know why.” She cast a meaningful glance towards where Dean and Sam were talking and laughing.

“We don’t know for sure.” Castiel continued their dance. “There are many things lately making me feel happy.”

Jess gave him a disbelieving look. “Just keep what I said in mind, ok?” The seriousness dropped away and a mischievous look crossed her face. “Let’s get those boys on the dance floor.” She pulled him over to the ‘brothers’ and they each pulled one out towards the music.

__________

Abaddon stared down the merchant. “So they’re headed west? And the dark haired boy was definitely with them?”

“Yes.” Crowley watched the coins she was holding.

“How can be sure you aren’t lying?” She started to circle him a bit and he turned to watch her. 

“I’m telling the truth. I do that when it benefits me.” He his gaze flicked between her and the coins in her hand.

His words made her pause. “How do I know that this benefits you?” Abaddon eyed him suspiciously.

He grinned at her. “Money like that always benefits me. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Can you get me a Babylon candle?” Abaddon glanced around the store, looking for anything useful. There wasn’t much.

“Not on such short notice.” He glanced at the coins she held. “Are you sure there’s nothing else I can do for you?”

“No.” She gave him the money for the information and was about to leave when a thought stuck her. “Actually, I think I may do something in case someone comes along who can ‘benefit’ you more, you unloyal opportunist.” She muttered a curse, flicked her wrist, and left. 

Crowley didn’t feel any different, but he quickly realized what was wrong when he tried to call out after her to ask what she did and the only noise that left his mouth was an undignified squawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opinion time: I'm not a big fan of Crowley. I get that people like Mark Sheppard (he is a good actor) but Crowley the character could have and possibly should have been killed off seasons ago.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter 20 guys! I didn't know it would be this long but thanks for sticking with me. Also thanks to the 3 people who left kudos last chapter! You guys are awesome. 
> 
> Warnings in the end note.

After a few days Dean and Cas had gone as far as they could go on the ship. Sam directed the crew to land the ship in the lake at the start of the road to Wall and headed down the dock to see the two of them off. He clapped them each on the back. “Well, good luck wherever you’re going.”

“Thanks.” Dean reached out to clasp him on the shoulder. “I don’t know how to thank you, man.”

“Don’t mention it.” Sam waved his hand dismissively before leaning in. “Seriously though, I have a reputation to maintain. Don’t let the word get out.”

“We understand.” Cas nodded solemnly, but when he looked at Dean his eyes had an amused twinkle. “Your secret is safe with us.”

“Good. And one last thing, Dean…” He pulled the younger man in by the shoulder and whispered something Cas couldn’t hear, even though his senses were better now that his grace was coming back. Cas squinted at them curiously but a moment later they pulled apart and Sam smiled at them. “Nice to meet you both. Safe travels you guys.”

Jess coughed pointedly from her spot a bit behind them on the dock and looked back at the crew, all of whom were beginning to look at Sam in confusion.

Sam got the message quickly. He straightened up to look menacing and shouted, “And don’t forget to raise a little hell for me, right boys?” The crew cheered at that and Dean and Cas laughed as they began to walk away.

Once they were out of earshot and the ship was preparing for its return to the sky, Cas turned back to Dean. “What did Sam say to you?”

“What did say to me when?” Dean looked away, clearly evading the question.

Cas rolled his eyes. “A moment ago, he whispered something to you that I couldn’t hear. What was it?”

“Oh that.” Dean glanced around again, shifting the strap for the tube of lightening Sam had given to them before they’d left. “He said we should trade the lightening for a Babylon candle to get you home. You still want to leave, right?”

Thinking about it, it had been a while since Cas had seriously thought of returning to Heaven. But if Dean wanted him to leave he would go. Still… “We don’t have to make that a priority. We don’t want to trade our only real resource for something we don’t need yet.”

“Oh. Ok.” Dean shot him a grin and Cas realized he was leaning towards staying more than leaving.

__________

Lucifer stared down the merchant backed against the counter of the shop. Lucifer was getting frustrated by his lack of progress. “Now Crowley, others have said they saw the dark haired boy entering this very shop with some others. Where did he go?”

Crowley did some pointing, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was inarticulate squawking. 

Lucifer drew his blade. “I’m growing tired of your fooling around. Speak or I’ll put this to use.”

Crowley’s squawking sounded a little more desperate this time and his pointing was in a more definite direction, but Lucifer’s patience had grown thin.

One quick thrust of his blade and the squawking stopped. Lucifer looked at the merchant on the ground disdainfully before handing his sword to a lieutenant. “Clean this for me.” He turned to another of his followers. “Ready the carriage. We’ll need to go quickly to intercept the angel and the stone.”

“Yes, your highness.” He did a quick bow and rushed out of the store as the previous lieutenant handed Lucifer his sword. 

Lucifer sheathed his sword and looked around the store for anything valuable to take. Finding nothing useful, he nodded to his remaining troops. “Let’s move. We have an angel to catch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-graphic death of a minor character in the second part of the chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Who's ready for more storyline convergence?

Abaddon answered the call and was greeted by an arched eyebrow from Lilith. “I’m guessing you’re using more magic because you’ve lost track of the angel again.”

Abaddon groaned. “One untrustworthy merchant and I end up just missing the angel. Can you at least tell me where it is?”

Ruby looked up from the tracking spell she’d performed as soon as contact was made. “They’re back on land. The angel isn’t alone, but the companion is only a human teenager. Easy to take out.”

“Probably the boy from the inn.” Abaddon scowled, remembering her near miss. “I’ll be good to get back at that one. Maybe I’ll even keep those pretty green eyes.”

“Just remember your mission.” Lilith frowned at her. “Bring the boy back here if you want, just get the angel.”

Ruby picked up the remnants of the tracking spell. “Looks like they’re traveling the road towards Wall. You should be able to cut them off before they reach it.”

“Good.” Abaddon smiled. “We’ll have that grace in no time.” With a flick of her wrist communication was cut off.

__________

Dean moved quickly at the sound of wheels approaching behind them. He tackled Cas into the bushes on the side of the road, hoping they hadn’t already been seen.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Dean, it’s only been days since our first meeting. There’s no need to recreate it. I still remember.”

“Sorry.” Dean lifted his head a bit to see if the road was clear. “I don’t want to risk anything by having you get seen. We were lucky with the ship but it was a close call at the inn before that.” Dean felt a blush creep up his cheeks when he realized he was effectively straddling Castiel. He scrambled to get up, deciding the road was clear enough. “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you, that’s all.”

Castiel eyed him cautiously but accepted a hand to get back up. “And you haven’t considered it?”

“Considered what?” Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he led them back towards the road.

“Ripping out my grace for yourself.” Castiel said it with a nonchalance that surprised Dean. “Or if it was another angel, not me. It’s a lot of power potentially. You could even make yourself immortal.”

“I don’t think so.” Dean paused to look back at him seriously before turning away. “Besides, I bet immortality actually sucks. It’d get lonely.”

“Perhaps.” Castiel seemed to be avoiding looking at Dean. “If you had someone to spend it with I guess it wouldn’t be that bad. Someone you cared about.” 

Dean looked back at him with an odd expression. “I guess so.” He turned away and looked back to the road, but held out a hand for Castiel to take. “C’mon, we should get moving if we want to make it to Wall.”

__________

Lucifer eyed the ship warily, looking back at his men. “Alight. This is the ship where the dark haired boy was spotted, but I’ve heard stories of its Captain and crew. Be prepared.”

He led his men onto the ship, swords at the ready. The crew seemed surprised by their arrival and backed away at the sight of the blades. One crewmember tried to draw his weapon but stopped when a tall blonde woman put her hand on his shoulder. 

She turned and looked Lucifer in the eye. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

He stared her down. “My name is Prince Lucifer and I am the next king of this kingdom. All I need to solidify my rule is something that was aboard this ship recently. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to have a chat with the Captain.” She looked like she was about to protest but Lucifer’s men closed ranks around him, blocking contact between him and the crew. He smirked. “Guard the door and make sure I’m not interrupted.” He heard them moving into place as he crossed the deck and went into the Captain’s cabin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off thanks to the two new people who left kudos! You're awesome.

As soon as the prince was out of sight, Jess looked at the crew members then at the armed men guarding the doors. Even though none of the crew had their weapons ready, they still had more people and they knew the ship better. It was worth the risk to defend their Captain. Plus, they’d rehearsed situations like this. 

As nonchalantly as possible, Jess let her hand slip down to where a pocket in her pants concealed a set of batons. She let out a low whistle, the signal the crew knew meant to prepare to attack. As quickly as possible she shouted “Now!” while drawing her batons and charging the line of men with swords. She smirked in satisfaction as her baton knocked the sword out of a man’s hand and she kicked it back to where the second wave of crew members were waiting to charge, the first already moving with her. 

They’d recapture this ship in no time.

__________

“Hey Cas?” Dean was staring at Castiel curiously as they walked the road to wall. “I’ve noticed that your head kinda glows sometimes. Is that normal or should I be concerned?”

Cas glared at him, but there was no real heat behind it. “How do humans usually picture angels, Dean?”

“I don’t know.” Dean smiled at him. “Wearing flowing robes and playing the harp?”

“Besides that.” Cas rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re wrong on that too. Not all of us play music; I am a warrior. I’m more comfortable with a blade than a stringed instrument.”

“Really?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “Fat lot of good it’s done us when we’ve been in danger.”

Cas shoved his shoulder. “I’m used to fighting with all my grace and not in this form. Until lately I couldn’t even gather enough grace to summon my blade.”

“This form?” Dean’s eyebrows raised further. “You’ve got another?”

“Yes. My true form would be unsuitable for Earth though.” Cas continued walking but was quiet a moment, thinking. “I have heard of angels on Earth with all their grace having halos and wings though.”

“So that’s the glow!” Dean’s eyes lit up in satisfaction. He stopped and his expression dropped when he saw a sign showing the distance to Wall.

Castiel stopped as well and squinted at it, trying to remember usual human traveling times per specific units of distance. “How long will that take?”

“About two days, probably.” Dean looked at it a moment longer but then started to walk again. 

“But we don’t have that long.” Castiel frowned. “Bela’s birthday is tomorrow.”

“Right.” An indecipherable expression crossed Dean’s face. “Good memory.”

__________

Sam had been surprised to have his novel reading time interrupted by someone who declared himself Prince Lucifer, heir apparent to the throne of the kingdom. He didn’t even have a moment to set down his book and process what was happening before there was a sword in his face and Lucifer was demanding Sam tell him about Castiel. Because Sam was unarmed and caught by surprise, the situation did not look like it would turn out well for him. But before too much could happen Jess led a group of the crew into the room and they threw Lucifer overboard through one of the windows in Sam’s cabin. Sam was glad to be alive, but almost his entire crew had seen his secret room where he kept all of his books and other artifacts from over the wall.

So now Sam was sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of tea that someone had prepared for him while his entire crew stood before him. 

Jess broke the silence. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” She’d looked him over after Lucifer had been thrown overboard, but Sam figured she was being cautious.

“No.” Sam shook his head, not meeting her eye. “I’m fine.” 

“Did you tell him where Dean and Cas went?” When Sam shook his head again she continued. “So what’s the problem?”

“My reputation.” Sam looked down despondently. “No way I can keep up the fearsome captain act when word gets out some royal caught me unaware because I was reading.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Jess’ words were echoed by the rest of the crew. 

“Yeah.” One redheaded crewmember named Charlie spoke up. “We all had you pinned as being a bit of a geek.”

The rest of the crew tried to shush her but Sam just smiled, finally looking up at them. 

He was met with Jess’ smile. “You’ll always be our captain, Captain.” Again her words were met with murmurs of agreement from the crew.

“Alright.” He was grinning. “Let’s get this ship back in the air.”

__________

Lucifer crawled out of the water in time to see the ship taking off again. He hadn’t seen any of his men in the water with him, so he would have to assume they were gone now. He’d also failed to get any good information on where the angel was heading. As he stepped onto land and tried to shake off some of the water soaking his clothes he took in his surroundings. He was at the start of the road to Wall. There were a few other stops along the way, but it seemed like this was the likely course of the angel. Lucifer smirked as he got on his horse. He might still be able to catch this angel and get the power for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to anyone who can guess why I had Jess fighting with batons. If you comment with why and guess correctly, I might have a surprise for you.
> 
> Also you should totally check out the movie Stardust even just for this fight scene alone. I can't really do it justice. There's sword fighting on a ship while Robert Deniro dances in partial drag and there's upbeat classical music playing (it's a familiar piece but I don't know the name) and it's just brilliant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but it's midterm season at school and I've been busy. Anyways, shoutout to the new subscriber and the first commenter! You guys are great!

Dean and Cas had been walking for a while, accepting that they wouldn’t make it to the wall before Bela’s birthday, when they spotted a yellow wagon. 

Cas nudged Dean’s shoulder and pointed. “I saw that wagon at the market where we stopped with Sam. Sam greeted the woman who owns it and I overheard her talking about going to the market near the Wall. Think we should ask for a ride?”

Dean shrugged, opening his coat because of the midday heat. “It’d certainly be faster than walking. Plus if Sam knows her she can’t be too bad.”

They walked up to the wagon, where a red headed woman was sitting outside it eating her lunch. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and began to back away.

Dean ran forward holding his hands up peacefully. “Hey, it’s ok! My name’s Dean Winchester, we don’t mean you any harm, we just want a lift to the wall.”

She was about to protest when her eyes narrowed down on the glass flower tucked into Dean’s shirt pocket. “That’s my flower! Eighteen years I’ve been looking for it! Give it back!”

Cas stepped forward angrily. “Don’t accuse him of being a thief. His father gave that to him. It was from his mother and it’s just about all he has of her.”

Dean held up a hand to quiet Cas as an idea came to him. Rowena’s focus stayed on him, not acknowledging Cas’ outburst. Dean carefully pulled the flower from his pocket. “This seems valuable to you. What about we make a trade?”

The redheaded woman’s eyes lit up. “What kind of trade are we talking about?”

“I give you this and you give me a Babylon candle.” Dean held it up, again just out of her reach.

“Or passage to the wall.” Cas looked at the redheaded woman.

“A Babylon candle?” Her eyebrows raised. “Sorry dear, I don’t deal in that sort of thing.”

“Really?” Dean exchanged a disappointed look with Cas, who just raised his eyebrows in prompting. “What about a ride to the Wall?”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?” The redheaded woman smiled. “For that flower, I’ll get you to the Wall.”

“Could you give us food and lodging?” Dean asked hopefully.

“You’ll get safe passage.” Her smile shifted into a smirk. “You’ll get to the wall in the same shape you’re in now.” She held out her hand for the flower and her smirk grew once it was in her hand. “Did you happen to know what this does?”

Dean shrugged. “A good luck charm?”

“Of sorts.” She grinned. “It’s a protection charm. It would make me unable to do this.” With a flick of her wrist Dean began to shrink.

Castiel watched in horror as his friend continued to shrink until there was a guinea pig where Dean was standing. He turned to the redheaded woman angrily. “What did you do?”

Without acknowledging Cas’s words Rowena bent down to scoop up Dean. “Much better.” 

Cas tried to reach her to take Dean back, but it was as if an invisible force kept him back. Unbeknownst to either of them, Abaddon’s curse was in effect.

_No matter how hard you try to search for the angel, you will be unable to see it, smell it, hear it, or touch it. You will be entirely unable to perceive the angel even if it is directly in front of you._

Unable to pick up on anything Cas was attempting to do, Rowena carried Dean to a cage in the wagon and put him inside, placing a carrot inside before closing the door. “There. Food and lodging, just like you asked for.”

Cas squinted at her, everything starting to click in his mind. “You seem unable to see me, hear me, or make contact with me in any way.” He stepped closer, sitting in the open back of the wagon as she finished her lunch, still oblivious. “Well then let me tell you that you reek and that your mother breeds with the mouth of a goat.” He smiled at the insult, even if it didn’t sound as good in English as it did in Enochian. “And I’d like to swear that if any harm comes to Dean, I will torment you forever. My human better be back as he was before we reach the Wall.”

Rowena didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I won't miss update days again, but with how busy things are I can't make any promises.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is now officially over 20k and not quite done yet, making it on pace to be my second longest fic yet. Thanks to everyone who's been following along!

Cas sat in the now closed back of the wagon, rocking with the bumps it went over. He’d had to be careful to stay out of the way of the witch as she’d packed everything up, but he’d managed to avoid detection and then to slip into the small interior of the wagon while she’d gone around to the front to get the wagon moving. So he was along for the ride and he could keep an eye on the gerbil that was once Dean. He sighed. Cute as this guinea pig was, he’d rather have his human. 

“Dean?” He leaned in, looking into the cage. “If you can hear me, look this way.” Dean seemed to look his way briefly, but Cas couldn’t be sure. He decided to go with it anyway. “Do you remember when I said I didn’t know much about love? I wasn’t being completely honest.” He sighed and looked away, leaning against the wall of the wagon. “I know love in theory from years of observing it. Centuries really.” He closed his eyes, thinking of his years observing the Earth from Heaven. “Your history has been full of war, death, pain, betrayal, and other terrible things. But seeing all of the love that existed made it bearable.” He glanced back at the cage that held the gerbil version of Dean. “The love humans have is incredible. I can feel it every time I enter a Heaven shared by soulmates or see it on Earth. It’s beautiful and unconditional, but also uncontrollable, unpredictable, and occasionally painful.” He looked away and smiled to himself. “It can also be easy to mix up with other strong emotions.” Cas took a deep breath and shifted so he was kneeling on the floor of the wagon, eye level with the cage. “While before I really only knew what love meant in theory, I think that’s no longer true. What I mean to say, Dean, is that I believe I love you. It’s this uncontrollable feeling and warmth that soars through my grace every time I think of you or look at you. Every ounce of my grace is now connected to you as if we belong to each other.” Castiel sat back against the bench on the other side of the wagon, running a hand down his face. “I would give myself to you for nothing in return but knowing you felt the same way. No grand declarations, no dramatic quests for proof, just the knowledge that you love me too.” Castiel looked at the guinea pig in the cage. Dean showed no response to his speech except for continuing to gnaw on the carrot the witch gave him. Castiel sighed.

__________

Castiel sat up as the wagon slowed to a stop. He got to his feet when the rear door opened and backed out of the way as the witch reached in and took the cage that held Dean, following her out onto the street of the market town they’d stopped in. He watched closely as she set the cage on the ground and ushered Dean out. She stood up and brushed her red hair out of her face before leaning in and muttering a spell, causing Dean to grow from a guinea pig back to his normal size and shape.

Cas brushed past her to grab ahold of Dean’s arms to prevent him from collapsing. The witch smiled at Dean and pointed over his shoulder. “The Wall is a mile that way. But you might want to hold off on that walk, because transformation tends to scramble the brain a bit.”

“You!” Dean slurred as he lurched unsteadily forward as if to attack her. Noticing he was only moments away from toppling, Cas held him back. 

The witch smirked. “I’d save your strength if I were you.” With that she turned and led her wagon away.

Cas eased his way in front of Dean, holding him up the entire time. When Cas was directly in front of him with his hands on his shoulders, Dean’s eyes seemed to focus on him. Castiel smiled in relief at the sight of growing clarity in those now familiar green eyes, but frowned as soon as Dean opened his mouth.

“Bela?” Dean leaned forward, a dopey smile on his face.

“You must be worse than I initially thought.” Cas frowned at him. “But Bela’s birthday isn’t until tomorrow. Let’s find a place to stay for the night so you can rest.” He looked around for an inn before spotting one. “This way, Dean.”

Dean’s feet moved sluggishly, making Cas half drag him. His head rolled lazily. “Don’ wanna move.” 

“Too bad. It’s not far.” Cas half carried him the short distance to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy all of that sappiness?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 25 everyone! Still a ways to go but I'd like to thank everyone that got this to 5 bookmarks, 22 kudos, 8 subscriptions and 2 comments! Also thanks to all my readers. You guys are incredible!

After getting a room and dumping the still slightly loopy Dean on the bed, Castiel had called for a bath. The one he’d had at Abaddon’s in had been nice even if the entire place ended up being an elaborate trap to capture him and rip out his grace. Hopefully this stay in an inn wouldn’t end so poorly. 

The bath had been set up for him promptly and Castiel enjoyed his time soaking while Dean recovered. Although the time on the ship had been nice, it had been a very stressful week and Castiel was glad to get the time to relax. 

He jumped a little bit when Dean poked his head through a gap in the screen around the bath. “Excuse me.” He grinned. “I think you’re in my bath.”

Cas smiled, but covered himself in a half joking attempt at modesty. “At least look away, Dean.”

Dean dramatically brought a hand up over his eyes, his grin stretching wider. “I’m not looking.”

Cas quickly got out of the tub and dried himself, pulling on a robe before turning back to Dean. “You can look now.”

“Did you mean what you said when we were in the wagon?” Dean’s expression was now slightly uncertain, but still cautiously hopeful. 

“What?” Castiel blinked in surprise. “When you were a guinea pig? You seemed more focused on the carrot than me. You didn’t seem to be listening!”

“If you knew I was, would you have said all that?” Dean held up his hand before Cas could speak. “Do you want to know what Sam told me before we left? He said that the real love of my life was right in front of me. I mean he’s hardly one to talk when he didn’t seem to pick up that Jess was clearly interested in him, but still.” Dean looked back to Cas, his eyes softening. “He was right.”

“Dean…” Castiel stepped closer to him until their chests were nearly touching. They both moved forward until their lips met gently, staying together until they had to part for air. They began to kiss more intensely, shifting towards the bed and dropping their clothes as they went.

__________

Abaddon scowled at the projected image of her sisters. The angel continued to evade her and she was growing tired of it.

Ruby had just finished another tracking spell and looked up to tell her the results. “You’ve almost got it. The angel is in the market town near the Wall, right near where you are.”

“Are you saying that’s good news?” Abaddon leaned towards the projected image. “That Wall is more than just a physical boundary. If the angel crosses it, it’ll become mortal and the grace will be lost to us.”

Lilith returned her scowl. “Then it sounds like you should get moving.”

__________

Dean was awake early the next morning. Despite how things had started, he and Cas had spent most of the night just holding each other and talking. As the night passed the glow around Castiel’s head grew brighter and the shadowy wings Dean had seen behind him before began to take solid shape. Now, Cas slept peacefully with two raven wings extended behind him as Dean dressed. Remembering his promise to Bela, Dean carefully took two feathers from Castiel’s wing, causing him to stir a bit but not wake up. Dean wrapped the feathers in a bit of cloth to prevent damage during his walk. They truly were beautiful. They were a deep black in color, but they shone with the light of Castiel’s grace. Even separated from him they retained some of their shine.

After carefully closing the door to the room and locking it so Cas wouldn’t be disturbed, Dean went down to the main floor of the inn. He found a man asleep at the desk there and shook him awake.

“What do you want?” The man groggily ran his hands through his light brown hair and rubbed his eyes.

“Do you have a paper and pen I could borrow?” Dean looked around at the desk but found it lacking in supplies. “Or anything to write with really?”

“Ask at a reasonable hour.” The man yawned and rested his head against his chest again.

“I really have to go now actually.” Dean shook the man awake again and ignored the glare it got him. “Could you at least pass on a message to my friend if I’m not back by the time he wakes up?”

The man sighed. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think something bad will happen while Dean's gone?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off thanks to the 2 people who left kudos and the person who commented last chapter! You guys are great!

Cas could feel the sun on his face when he woke up, but he didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. He rolled over to face Dean (the movement a bit awkward with his wings) and smiled. “Perhaps sleeping isn’t so bad after all.” He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that Dean wasn’t still in bed with him. He sat up and looked around the room. “Dean?” Castiel got out of bed and looked around, but he was alone in the room.

Dean had probably just gone to get them food or something. Castiel got dressed, initially worrying about what to do with his wings then finding he didn’t have to because they had disappeared again. Deciding not to think about that, he gathered his things, dressed quickly, and hurried downstairs. Dean’s things, including the lightning Sam had given them, were gone.

Once downstairs Castiel looked around, trying to figure out who he should talk to to find out where Dean went. He spotted a man behind the desk and went over to talk to him. “Excuse me?” Castiel waited for the man to look up. “Have you seen my friend?”

The man yawned. “Was he the guy who left ridiculously early?”

Castiel’s eyebrows rose. “He left?”

“Yeah.” The man seemed to think for a second. “He told me to pass on the message that he went to Wall alone to see Bela because he wants to be with his true love.”

“What?” Castiel felt like something inside him freeze. If his halo had been glowing before it was gone now. “Are you sure about that?”

He thought for a second then nodded. “Pretty sure.”

Castiel just stood there, unsure what to do. He’d thought he’d had something with Dean, some sort of deep connection or profound bond. After everything, especially last night, Cas was sure he at least deserved an explanation. He decided to walk to Wall to confront Dean.

__________

His walk to Wall hadn’t taken long. Dean had even managed to slip through the gap in the wall when Bobby wasn’t there. He was glad this wasn’t taking long; the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could get back to Cas.

For old time’s sake Dean threw a pebble at Bela’s window when he got to her house. It was early morning still, but he figured that she should be awake. When the window opened he smiled at her. “Happy birthday.”

“Dean?” Her eyebrows rose. “You’ve been missing for a week. Where were you?”

“It’s a long story. Come down and I’ll tell you.” He held up the feathers wrapped in cloth. “I got you a present too.”

She smiled. “I’ll be right down.” She left the window and a moment later her door opened. “So what’s this story?”

They sat down on the bench outside her house. “Well to start, I did cross the wall.” Dean grinned at the look of surprise on her face. “It’s a whole different world over there; I don’t think I could do it justice with a description.”

“Wow.” She looked in the direction of the Wall with something like longing in her eyes. “Sounds like it’d be fun to explore.” Her attention turned back to him. “What about the star?”

“Turns out it wasn’t a star at all. It was an angel.” Dean’s expression turned wistful. “He’s amazing Bela. He’s got this incredible sense of humor and he’s so caring and he’s so gorgeous I can’t even put it into words.” He sighed. “His name is Castiel.”

When he looked at her Bela was smiling. “Sounds like you love him.”

“I think I do.” Dean found himself smiling back.

“Then I won’t hold you up any longer.” Bela stood up and gestured for Dean to follow. “Get back to your angel.”

“I will.” Dean smiled and stood up. “But not before I give you your present. I did promise after all.” He handed the cloth wrapped feathers to her. “Cas was asleep and I didn’t want to wake him, but these are feathers from his wings.” 

“Thank you; that’s amazing.” She accepted it and unwrapped them but then frowned. “Dean, these just look like normal feathers.” Bela held them up. They looked like they could have been from any normal bird with dark feathers.

“That can’t be.” Dean grabbed one to look at it closely. Bela was right; all the shine from Cas’ grace was gone. They’d still had traces of grace after he’d taken them from Cas’ wing; that couldn’t be the problem. It must have happened when he’d crossed the wall with them. Which meant that if Cas crossed the wall… Dean looked up at Bela urgently. “I have to go.”

She nodded in understanding. “Go get your angel.”

He took off toward the Wall, almost sprinting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movie there's a sword fight in the scene in Wall, but since I changed characters a bit that doesn't happen here. I also don't know if I could write a sword fight well, so I guess it works out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off thanks to the 2 people who left kudos and the new person who bookmarked this fic! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Warnings in the end note

While Dean ran as fast as he could towards the Wall, Castiel was nearing the same destination. He had started walking as soon as he’d heard that Dean had left the inn and hadn’t stopped yet. He wanted an explanation and he would get it. But something made him hold off on running to the Wall, perhaps the thought that he would meet Dean on the way and find out that the man at the inn had simply relayed the message incorrectly, that Dean hadn’t left him. 

But he was nearly at the gap in the Wall now and he had yet to encounter Dean or anyone else. He was about to step across the gap when he heard a noise and there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait!” The hand turned Castiel around and he saw a blonde woman standing in front of the yellow wagon that had given him and Dean a ride to the town. She pulled her hand back and looked at him seriously. “You shouldn’t go through there.”

“Why?” Castiel tilted his head as he looked at her.

“If you cross through that gap,” she pointed at the break in the Wall, “you’ll lose your grace and become human. You won’t get back to Heaven unless you die.”

Before Castiel could respond the woman was yanked backwards harshly. The red headed witch had emerged from the back of the wagon and was pulling on a small rope tied to the blonde’s ankle. “What have you done? Where are we?”

Unnoticed by anyone, the commotion awoke Bobby, who began to watch from his post on the other side of the Wall.

Castiel stepped forward to help the blonde woman, but was distracted as a large black carriage came to an abrupt halt only a few feet away from him. The door opened on its own and Abaddon, the witch from the inn, stepped out. She looked at him with a little smirk and began to approach. “Thinking of visiting Wall? I wouldn’t; not much to see. But if you’re planning on giving up your grace I’d gladly take it.”

“Who are you talking to?” The red headed witch, who was now holding the blonde woman by the arm, started at Abaddon in confusion.

“The angel.” Abaddon turned to stare her down without moving from where she stood close to Castiel. “But if you can’t see it, I guess that means my curse worked, Rowena.”

Rowena’s face paled at the reminder. “I won’t do anything to get in your way, please just let me leave now.”

“Actually…” Abaddon sized up Castiel with her eyes then turned to Rowena again and smiled. “Now that I have this angel to recharge my magic, I don’t need to worry about running out of what I have left. So I think I’ll do what I wanted to do earlier.” She moved her hand and black smoke began to flow towards Rowena.

With Abaddon distracted Castiel ran towards the blonde woman and they huddled together and watched as the black smoke reached Rowena. She tried to fight it off with her own magic initially, but it soon overpowered her and surrounded her. They heard her scream for a moment before the black smoke retreated to Abaddon and Rowena’s body fell to the ground.

Abaddon walked back to her carriage before glancing back at Castiel. “Time to go.”

The blonde woman stepped in front of Castiel protectively. “He’s not going anywhere.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Abaddon pouted dramatically before the expression dropped and she waved her hand. The rope that had been around the blonde’s ankle broke when Rowena died, but at Abaddon’s command it rose up and circled Castiel and the blonde’s wrists, tying them together. “If you’re really so concerned about the angel, you can come too.” Abaddon tugged the rope and her face hardened when neither of them moved. “I was planning on letting you ride in the carriage, but if you make me wait longer I’ll have no problems dragging you behind it.”

Castiel and the blonde exchanged a look before walking toward the carriage and reluctantly climbing in. Abaddon slammed the door behind them before getting onto the seat in the front and whipping the horses into action, pulling the carriage away.

__________

Dean arrived at the Wall a moment too late to see the commotion, but just in time to intercept Bobby as he left. He grabbed the older man by his shoulders. “What happened?”

Bobby just shook his head. “All this time we’ve worried about us crossing over there, when we should have been worried about them coming over here.”

“What?” Dean gripped his shoulders more tightly. “Details Bobby, tell me what happened!”

“I don’t know where to start.” Bobby shook his head. “First the redhead yelling at the blonde, then the other redhead shows up and kills the first with magic of some sort, then she takes the blonde and dark haired boy and leaves in her carriage.”

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. He saw the yellow wagon from before, which meant that the witch who’d turned him into a guinea pig had been there. But if that was still here, that meant that the other witch had killed her. And she was redheaded, which meant it could have been the one from the inn who’d tried to kill Cas… Dean’s eyes widened and he dropped his hands from Bobby’s shoulders. “I have to go.”

He ran through the gap in the Wall to the yellow wagon. A quick glance in the back and he found the white flower he’d traded for a ride to the Wall. The witch had implied that it protected him from magic, so it could prove useful here. He tucked it into his pocket before running to the front and unhitching the horse from the wagon. He climbed on and began to follow the carriage tracks left in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a death in this chapter. It's not graphic and it's in the 3rd to last longish paragraph of the first section if you want to skip.
> 
> There's a lot of visual storytelling that's hard to convey in writing at this point of the movie. I'm not sure how it would work. Would it just be like "Castiel walked toward the Wall. Elsewhere, Mary took the reins of the wagon and drove it frantically through the market. Dean was running through a forest to the wall. Lucifer was riding a horse through a different forest to the same place. In a different place Abaddon was riding her carriage in the same direction."  
> It just seems awkward to me. But bonus points to those of you who read the note because all of these people will be popping up soon. Most were in this chapter actually.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I realize this is a bit later than usual but it's also way longer because this was a hard scene to break up. 
> 
> Warnings in the end note

After journeying a bit the carriage rolled to a stop and Abaddon opened the door and led Castiel and Mary to a large, palace-like building. Castiel and Mary shared a nervous look. He was so scared he couldn’t even feel his own grace and it seemed like Castiel didn’t only fear for himself. They’d talked a bit on the way and he’d come to like Mary. He didn’t want to die and he found that he didn’t want her to be harmed either. She seemed to have similar attitudes if the way she’d stood up for him at the Wall was any indication.

Two women greeted them as they entered the building. The blonde one spoke up first, sizing up Castiel while the dark haired one remained quiet. “I see you managed to get the angel after all. And who else did you bring?”

Abaddon smiled. “Just a servant for us. We can make her clean up when we’re done getting the grace.”

The dark haired witch smirked. “Good thinking.”

They all laughed as they separated Castiel and Mary, probably to prepare them for what would come next.

__________

Outside, Dean had arrived and was surveying the inside of the building though a window. He saw that Cas was being held down on a table by some sort of restraints with writing on them and that Abaddon was in there along with three other women. He stiffened when he felt a blade at the side of his neck. He turned his head slowly so as to not cut himself and saw a blond man holding the knife.

The blond man stared at him. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Something about this man seemed familiar. Dean searched his memories of the past week and smiled when he remembered. “Are you Lucifer? I met your brother and he told me about you.”

The knife dug a bit further into Dean’s neck. “Unless you answer my question you could meet Michael again. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Dean smirked as he pushed the dagger Sam had given to him into Lucifer’s stomach just enough for the other man to feel it through his clothes.

Lucifer looked mildly impressed and lowered his knife as Dean did the same. He turned his attention to the inside of the building. “There’s only four of them. Follow my orders to survive.” He began to move around to the still open door. 

“Wait.” Dean hurriedly followed. “How do I know I can trust you?”

Lucifer paused long enough to look back at him. “You don’t. But do you have a choice?”

“I guess not.” Dean shrugged and followed him through the doors. 

Two of the witches were over by the table that held Castiel, so Dean held back as Lucifer charged towards the closer group of two. He knocked over the blonde because the dark haired one was further away. Lucifer was about to strike with his sword when he stopped and stared at the blonde. “Mary? Sister is that you?”

“Lucifer?” They looked at each other with recognition for a moment before the dark haired witch sent a plume of fire at them causing both to scramble out of the way. Dean ducked behind a post to avoid being hit. 

The blonde woman, apparently named Mary, ran past Dean’s hiding place and he prepared to attack but she held up her hands in surrender. “Dean. I’m your mother.”

He backed away in stunned silence but leaned into it when she embraced him. A scream from Lucifer caught both their attention and they peeked around the cages they hid behind, seeing Lucifer drop his sword because it had begun to glow red hot.

The dark haired witch he was fighting laughed and blasted him with fire again. He retreated somewhat, trying to put out the flames on his jacket. She continued to laugh, but stopped a moment later as the sword he’d found and thrown lodged itself in her chest, causing her to drop to the ground. 

The blonde witch seemed ready to go forward and fight him next, but Abaddon stopped her with a raised hand. With a smirk towards Lucifer she pulled a clay doll from behind her back. He paused from where he’d been trying to put out the fires that remained on his jacket to stare at her, tightening his grip on his sword which he’d retrieved a moment earlier. He dropped it seconds later as Abaddon bent the doll’s arm at an unnatural angle and his did the same. Next she bent a leg awkwardly and he crumpled to the ground with a pained grunt. Her smile grew as she surveyed him. “How about I help you by putting out those fires, dear?” With a wicked grin she dropped the doll into a nearby fountain. 

Dean watched in horror as Lucifer began to float into the air as if unaffected by gravity. He seemed to be trying to fight it for a while before he went entirely limp. Abaddon smirked and with a small hand movement Lucifer fell to the floor in a heap. She turned to the other witch. “Let’s just end this now, shall we?” She picked up a silver blade and began to sharpen it. 

Dean and Mary exchanged a nervous look, then he carefully took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. “You can do this. I know you can.”

He looked her in the eyes and nodded. “Get outside.” She looked like she wanted to protest, but he held up a hand. “I need you to be safe. Please.” At his pleading look she nodded and began to leave. As soon as she was out the doors he walked out of his hiding spot so he could see the whole room. When he and Cas made eye contact Dean saw Cas mouth his name softly and his halo began to glow once more. 

Abaddon looked at the blonde witch. “Handle it.” The blonde witch nodded and ran towards Dean, slowing as she neared him.

Dean watched her approach and looked around for anything he could use to his advantage. He got an idea as he looked at the caged animals. Swinging his sword as hard as he could, he broke the locks on a set of cages containing ferrets. They ran towards the witch and she began to scream and back up in surprise. The next cage Dean opened had wolves, which also ran towards the witch. They knocked her over when they jumped on her and started to attack. They didn’t stop attacking until her screaming had ceased. When they were done they ran out of the building.

Dean made eye contact with Abaddon next and she started to saunter towards him. He slowly walked towards her, the hand holding his sword shaking as he passed Lucifer’s crumpled body. 

When they were still about ten feet apart Abaddon stopped and Dean did the same. She looked him over. “You must see yourself as some sort of prince charming, so I guess it’s only fitting I make you a frog.” She sent a blast of magic toward him, but it seemed to stop as if it hit some sort of force field a foot in front of Dean. A look of frustration crossed her face and she tried again with similar results. 

He pulled back his jacket with a small but smug smirk to reveal the white flower with protection properties. Abaddon looked annoyed for a moment before she made a gesture and a giant pot flew towards Dean. He managed to dodge once but the second time it hit him, shattering and knocking him over.

As he was getting up Dean’s hand landed on the canister of lightening from Sam’s ship. He grabbed it and pointed it at Abaddon, opening it. It flared wildly the first time, but after that he was able to control it and hit her directly, knocking her back several feet. 

Unfortunately, he knocked her right to the fountain where the clay doll had fallen. She smiled and grabbed it and Dean watched in horror as Lucifer’s body began to rise. Abaddon walked back towards Castiel, making Lucifer fight Dean as she went. Dean managed to block the blows but found his back to the wall right next to the ropes holding up the chandeliers with Lucifer still coming towards him slowly. Lucifer was also right below a chandelier. 

Thinking quickly, Dean cut one of the ropes. Unfortunately the chandelier it dropped nearly hit Castiel, who glared at him briefly. With an apologetic look Dean cut another rope, this time nearly hitting Abaddon. She shot him an unimpressed look and raised Lucifer’s sword arm, preparing him to strike. 

Hoping that third time would be the charm, Dean grabbed a third rope and held onto it as he cut it, letting the weight of the falling chandelier carry him through the air. The chandelier landed on Lucifer and Dean swung right into Abaddon, knocking her over. Dean scrambled to his feet and went to Castiel, attempting to release the restraints that held him down so he could free him.

“Dean!” Castiel’s eyes went wide at the sight of something over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean abandoned the straps and raised his sword to defend himself as Abaddon advanced with a blade in each hand. They circled each other, blocking each other’s attacks. Dean managed to knock away one of the blades Abaddon had but a moment later she knocked the sword out of his hand. He backed up until he hit the table Cas was strapped to.

Abaddon walked towards them with her blade at the ready but paused when she was near them, looking over Dean’s shoulders to the bodies of the other witches. With an anguished shout she swung the blade.

Dean and Cas both closed their eyes and flinched, but opened them to find that neither of them had been harmed. Abaddon had cut one of the straps holding Castiel down. They stared at her in shock.

She threw down the blade in her hands and appeared to be struggling to maintain her composure. When she spoke her voice wavered. “Power. Eternal life. What’s the point now that my sisters are dead?” She backed away from them covering her mouth. “Everything that I cared about is gone.” Dean and Cas stared in disbelief as she turned her back and began to cry. “Go. Go!” She screamed without turning around.

Dean reached over Cas to undo the other restraints. Once he was free Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they began to run towards the door on the other side of the room that seemed to be the only exit. 

Before they could reach it the doors slammed closed and Dean had a moment to see Mary’s worried face before metal shutters blocked the windows. Abaddon’s sobs turned to laughter and all the glass in the room began to shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many deaths this chapter. None of them are too graphic, but there is a bit of description for each. Be prepared.
> 
> As a heads up there will also be death in the next chapter. The story warning is there for a reason.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this is a bit late but I had a busy day. Anyways thanks to the new subscriber! This story is basically over but I appreciate your interest. 
> 
> Warning in the end note.

Dean and Cas huddled together and tried to avoid the sprays of broken glass coming from the shattering mirrors and windows. They looked up as Abaddon’s laughter stopped. 

She’d picked up one of the blades and had started to approach them. “I really should be thanking you, Dean.” She smiled at him. “A fallen angel’s grace is weak when distressed and strong when in love.” She looked around the room again. “You even got rid of my sisters. Now I can have that grace all for myself.

Dean had stepped in front of Castiel but turned when he felt a hand on his arm. Cas looked at him seriously. “Get behind me and close your eyes.”

“What? Why?” Dean was confused but moved behind Castiel anyway. 

Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean with a look that could almost be considered smug. “I told you, Dean. I’m a warrior.” At those words great black wings began to manifest behind him and a glow began to surround his head. As Dean closed his eyes he felt the wings surround him protectively.

When Dean opened his eyes (after waiting for Cas’ signal that it was all clear) he was still partially surrounded by the wings. He looked over Castiel’s shoulder and saw Abaddon’s body lying on the ground with charred holes where the eyes had been. He gripped Cas’ shoulder in surprise. “What did you do?”

Castiel shrugged as he turned around, shifting his wings to keep them around them both. “I smote her.”

Dean grinned at how nonchalantly Castiel said that but frowned when a thought occurred to him. “Why didn’t you just smite her before?”

Cas’ expression turned serious. “What the witch said was correct. A fallen angel will be more or less powerful depending on their emotional state.” He glanced away, his wings drooping somewhat. “When I’d thought you’d left me my grace became all but inaccessible.” He looked up to look Dean in the eye again, his smile shyly returning. “But then you came back, and I felt my grace again.”

Dean smiled. “Don’t be so surprised I’m back. I love you, Cas.” He leaned in for a kiss which Castiel eagerly reciprocated. 

They held hands and began to walk out of the room again but Dean paused and turned back when something on the ground caught his eye. While Cas continued forward and greeted Mary, who’d managed to open the doors finally now that Abaddon was dead, Dean went back and picked up what was left of the necklace Cas had had earlier. “Hey, Cas, I think your necklace broke…” He picked up the gemstone from it and began to walk across the room but frowned in confusion when it began to change from clear to a deep blue.

Mary gasped at the sight. “The sapphire from my father’s necklace.” 

Dean looked at her in confusion. “I could have sworn this was a diamond when Cas had the necklace.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. “It was clear. Perfectly so.”

“He must have enchanted it.” Mary reached for the gem and held it carefully, looking it over. “Maybe a spell where the color could only return if it came into contact with a male heir of the royal bloodline.” She looked Dean in the eye with a smile. “How does running a kingdom sound, Dean?”

He felt a bit nervous but smiled back anyway. “Better than working in a shop.”

“Good.” She nodded approvingly at him. “We’ve got a lot to do. Let’s get going.” Mary turned and left the building, headed to where the carriage and horses were still outside the building.

Dean and Cas shared a look of surprise and excitement. They took each other’s hands before following her, Castiel’s wing reaching out to wrap around Dean slightly as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is death in this chapter. It's not graphic.


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Yep. I figured since this was short (and the end of the story) I might as well post it now. Plus, today marks exactly 2 months since I started posting this fic so I think that's a good time to end it.

With Mary’s assistance Dean had been able to take his place as King fairly smoothly. While preparations had to be made, it wasn’t long before Dean’s coronation. The event was rather large, especially because the occasion also became the day Dean and Castiel married. Looking over those gathered, Dean couldn’t imagine a better life for himself and really felt he didn’t need to. After nearly 20 years his parents had been reunited when John came through the Wall to be with Mary and Dean. Sam and his crew were also in attendance, with the noticeable addition of Bela, who seemed to be getting quite close to Charlie. Cas later pointed out that Sam and Jess had also been acting a bit closer than before, which Dean confirmed later when Sam told him that the two of them had finally gotten together. 

The good mood of the night continued for much of Dean and Castiel’s reign. Although there were problems as any time is likely to have, it was overall a time of peace and prosperity. And it was a long reign, with Castiel’s grace seeming to have an effect on himself as well as Dean. But when the time finally came for Dean to go, Cas personally guided his soul to the heaven they would share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this! And by the way, the idea of soulmates sharing a heaven is canon in this universe. 
> 
> Also I don't know if I'll post anything more visible but I'm going to be taking an indefinite (but probably not too long) hiatus from posting things on Ao3. I've been super busy with school and it's a bit stressful to keep up with the writing/posting schedule I've assigned myself on top of that. Plus I feel like I don't enjoy fic writing as much as I once did (although I do still enjoy it) so I'm hoping that having some time to just write on my own time and not have to worry about posting on time or things like that will help me get my writing mojo back. I'm sure once I've done more writing (cuz I have ideas) I'll start posting again, but I don't know when that will be. Plus it might not be all spn stuff because I'm not really feeling the show as much as I once did, even if this season is showing a little bit of promise. Anyways, long story short I won't be posting for a while, but I'll be back eventually. Feel free to read my other stuff in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated. Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions to this fic all make me a happy author. You can also come and say hi at [ my tumblr](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Updates should be every other day, but I am starting school so it might not be completely regular. I should be able to do it though.


End file.
